Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy and lives an ordinary life. The night before Christmas Day, he is invited by Sayaka Maizono to attend an event at a corporate building in Tokyo, but LUCK struck Naegi as he is embroiled in a hostage situation by armed terrorists finds himself trapped inside the building. It is to Naegi to stop the terrorists and save Maizono and the hostages.
1. Prologue To Christmas Day

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, and I know you readers are wondering why I uploaded another new fic after uploading a recent new one. Well another idea popped into my head, which several days ago, I happened to watch a movie on cable TV, which was one of my cult favorites, since that movie was released way back in 1988, and that film served as an inspiration to come up with this fic.

Yup, we're talking about this movie that saw the debut of American actor Bruce Willis as an action star, when he was known back then as a comedian. The plot and action scenes at the time were good, and since watching the movie, ideas suddenly popped into my head and began toying with the idea of making a fic that is inspired from that movie, and after a lot of mental and physical deliberation, I soon came up which main characters would portray the lead.

Yup, Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono will play the lead, and this would be my second fic that features the two teens as the main lead, and expect some action and wanton mayhem to take place here since this fic is inspired from the film.

As to bringing in the bad guys, I will be using some of the characters from Danganronpa 3: Future Arc to even up the score, especially as some would play foil to Naegi, but it all depends on the flow of the plot, so be ready on what would happen in the upcoming chapters.

Lastly, this fic will be AU, hence it won't feature Hope's Peak but the staff there may show up in a cameo appearance, but who knows...

Well, with all that is said and done, I present to you the first chapter of this fic, so you better prepare yourselves, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ ** _Kurisumasu Made no Purorōgu_**

Tokyo Japan. It was December 20, and there you find out that Christmas vacation has commenced, and school ended for the month and several students rejoiced as they look forward to spending their vacation, and some wanting to have fun, such as hitting the arcades, window-shopping at malls, buying gifts, and playing in the snow. High school and university students were excited as they are free from holding the textbooks and ballpen and are looking forward to have a season break, and aside from the usual, they also get to hang out with their friends and lovers, and they could not ask for anything more.

"YAHOO!"

"VACATION TIME!"

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

"I'M GONNA GO SHOPPING!"

"I'M GOING OVERSEAS!"

"I'M GONNA HAVE SEX!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE A SNOWMAN!"

"I'M GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE!"

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to _**Blackroot Middle School**_ , where classes ended and the students were rejoicing as Christmas vacation has commenced, and many of the students were so excited that they began to pick up some snow and made snowballs and began playing with their friends, throwing the snowballs at each other, prompting a ball fight which the students were eager to join in, and soon the ball fight commences, and other departing students steer clear from the path as they do not want to get caught in the crossfire.

Unfortunately, one particular student was not so fortunate, as he unknowingly went in the middle, and as LUCK would have it, the other students began throwing the snowballs at the said student even though they realize who they just hit, but nevertheless they continued until the security guard came and accosted the students, who promptly left the scene, and the guard checked on the remaining student who was covered in snow.

"Are you okay?"

"...yeah..."

"Sorry...I should have been..."

"That's okay."

"You ought to be assertive and fight back...you can't stay nice forever, you know...?"

"I know..."

"Better go home...you need to take a warm bath...you're covered in snow..."

"I will..."

The student in question turns out to be **Makoto Naegi** , a 3rd year student who is slated to graduate in February next year, and he is said to be an ordinary boy living an ordinary life with an ordinary family, but despite this he had lots of friends due to his compassionate and down to earth attitude, yet there are times that he was struck with LUCK, mostly bad ones though there are times that he got good ones. The guard sighed and apologized to Naegi that he failed to notice what the other students did yet Naegi said it is okay but the guard advises him not to act so kind-hearted as he pointed out that some of his friends might take advantage, and Naegi assures that he will be careful.

"You heard me...you can't stay nice forever."

"I understand."

"And you got to be assertive."

"I know."

"Okay, you need to go home...the snow's melting over your head."

"Oh, right."

"Okay...now scoot. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks."

Naegi then bids the guard goodbye as he leaves the school and heads out, and the guard can only watch the boy leave, admiring Naegi for being such a good boy though he is worried that his gentle attitude might put him in trouble, and he hoped that in the next few days, Christmas would become peaceful as the last thing he wanted to hear is an incident that would involve crimes, since he wanted a peaceful Christmas season.

-x-

The scene shifts to _**St. Tomoe**_ , a middle school for girls, and there classes ended and the students are seen happily leaving the school, and some were casually walking out of the building, and you can see a group of girls chatting, looking forward to Christmas, and among the girls seen walking was **Komaru Naegi** , as she and her friends are making plans to hang out before Christmas Day, and they stopped by a snack bar to lay out the plans on where to go, excited that they get to go window-shopping and buying their preferred items.

"So...what's the plan, Komaru?"

"Yeah...what do we do before Christmas?"

"Hurry...I'm so excited!"

"Easy...I'm working on a plan..."

"Komaru's right...let's not rush. We still have five days left."

"Oh...okay."

"So...where do we go before Christmas?"

"I told you to wait..."

As the girls are planning out on what activities they should do, they noticed that a customer is sitting next to them, a guy who is tall and is aged 18 years old, sporting an afro-like hairstyle and is holding a crystal ball, and he is attempting to read a fortune. He is identified as **Yasuhiro Hagakure** , and he has a talent in fortune reading, and Komaru, on a whim, decided to have a fortune reading and approaches Hagakure, and both agreed on a price and he began to stare at the crystal ball, and while waiting, Komaru's classmates asks her why is she going to have a fortune reading, in which she says she has nothing to lose and is curious to see what the next few days would be like.

"Are you sure, Komaru?"

"Its just a waste of money..."

"Relax...its just a few Yen...and I want to know what the next few days before Christmas is like..."

"Komaru..."

"Relax...its okay...right, guys?"

"Whatever you say, Komaru..."

"Its your money..."

"Lets get this over with..."

By then, Hagakure came up with an answer, and told Komaru that the next upcoming days will be generally peaceful, but said that the night before Christmas, a crisis would take place and someone close to her would get embroiled, and there will be some casualties and yet he could not predict the outcome of that said-event, which Komaru appeared stunned at first as she glanced at her classmates, who were close friends of hers.

Komaru's classmates stared in disbelief and refused to acknowledge what Hagakure said, and told Komaru that he is spewing nonsense and she shouldn't have paid him for the fortune reading seeing that he is just saying that just to spoil the Christmas spirit, which Komaru slowly believed them despite Hagakure saying that his prediction was spot-on.

"Hey! What I saw in my crystal ball is true!"

"But a crisis to happen before Christmas? That's a baloney!"

"Yeah...what you said is spoiling the Christmas spirit!"

"Komaru...you agree, right?"

"...I guess so..."

"Okay, lets go..."

"Yeah...I feel that I lost the Christmas rush...see you around, you faker."

"Hey! I'm not a faker!"

After that, Komaru and her classmates leave the snack bar to go home and plan another meeting to plan out their Christmas hang out, while Hagakure sighed as no one seemed to take his prediction seriously, yet he appeared to be content as he collected a pay even though he was told that he us a QUACK, and he decided to entice customers to have their fortunes read.

-x-

Much later, the time now is 19:00, and the scene shifts at a house, where the scene zoomed in and you can see that the inside of the house is very ordinary, and you can see Naegi sitting on the sofa watching TV, and soon Komaru came and sat beside her elder brother, and both are seen grappling over the remote control, bickering over what program to watch, showing that they are like other siblings, which are common for them to argue over something.

"Komaru!"

"Give me the remote, onii-chan!"

"I'm watching!"

"But I need to watch too!"

"Wait after an hour!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"The idol I am looking forward to will be shown right now!"

Their bickering stopped when Komaru told her elder brother that a popular idol will be shown on Channel V, which he realized that he is also waiting for that program, and they switched channels, and there the program had just started, where it featured an idol group of five girls, and one of them is a schoolmate of Naegi's identified as **Sayaka Maizono** , and Maizono and the four idol members are seen performing, and both the Naegi siblings are enjoying the show, but then his cellphone rang and Komaru took it, and she is shocked to see the caller's name on her brother's cellphone, who turns out to be Maizono herself, and she showed it to him, and Naegi took it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Naegi-kun!"

"Maizono-san..."

"Glad you are there...are you free on December 24?"

"Yeah...but why?"

"My idol group will be guests at a corporate company...there are some celebrity guests...and I thought I want to invite you..."

"Me...?"

"Yes...and you will be my date..."

"Seriously...? Um...ah...okay..."

After a few minutes of talking the call ended, Komaru began inquiring her brother about his relationship with Maizono, which he had to tell her to keep it down, and Komaru was elated, and surprised to find out that her elder brother is secretly dating Maizono, which caused her to shriek in excitement and he had to calm her down so that no one else would find out.

"Whoa...calm down!"

"KKKYYYAAHHH! MY BROTHER IS DATING SAYAKA!"

"Not so loud, Komaru!"

"I can't believe this! My classmates will be thrilled when they hear about this!"

"Don't tell them, Komaru!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"You can't! Maizono-san will be in trouble if you do that!"

"Killjoy..."

Meanehile, the scene shifts at the Maizono house, where you can see Sayaka Maizono putting down the phone, smiling and blushing that Naegi accepted her invitation that he will attend the event this coming December 24, and this would be her first date with Naegi, as she wanted to spend time with him on this kind of event and she couldn't wait to see him in a few days from now, and she couldn't ask for anything more than going on a date with her secret boyfriend.

" _My first date...with Naegi-kun..._ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, and this is a perfect time to bring in this fic...since the theme is about Christmas...but this also serve as a prologue, as the main theme will be shown in the upcoming chapters, hence "the calm before the storm"...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi finally attends the party...and is going to meet with Maizono as his date...and that is where the story kicks in...as trouble is about to ensue...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	2. Countdown To Christmas Crisis

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here woukd feature the Future Foundation, and the members will be introduced, especially after finally watched the new Danganronpa anime, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will see what roles they would play and hiw the Class of 78 would deal with this matter, especially as some would play foil to Naegi and the gang, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_ _Kurisumasu no Kiki e no Kauntodaun_**

December 22, three days before Christmas. The scene shifts to Tokyo, where the Christmas rush is in full swing, and the shops are bustling with shoppers who are buying items related to Christmas, such as gifts, food, toys, Christmas trees, Christmas lights, and everything else. Even sellers were dressed as Santa Claus were stationed at every shop, giving away flyers just to entice customers to visit their shops and buy any items they desired, all in the spirit of Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Come to our store!"

"Lots of items to buy!"

"All for half the price!"

"Our items are 50% discount!"

"Offer good while supply lasts!"

"Please buy our items!"

"You won't regret it!"

The scene then shifts at the streets of Tokyo where you can see a lot of people strolling, some were carrying items which indicates that they had just finished shopping and are heading elsewhere, some heading home and others are meeting with their friends, as they are do excited about welcoming Christmas that they are acting like excited children.

Another scene shifts somewhere else, and there you can see a lot of university students coming out from various universities, as some have completed their term papers and passed them, and now they have a reason to celebrate the holidays, and the students were excited as they are free from holding the textbooks, ballpen and typing on their laptops, and they are looking forward to have a season break, and aside from the usual, they also get to hang out with their friends and lovers, and they could not ask for anything more.

"YAHOO!"

"VACATION TIME!"

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

"NO MORE TERM PAPERS!"

"WE PASSED THE EXAMS"!"

"I'M GONNA GO SHOPPING!"

"I'M GOING OVERSEAS!"

"I'M GONNA HAVE SEX!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE A SNOWMAN!"

"I'M GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE!"

While the university students celebrate, you can see various companies are making plans to celebrate their annual party, and there you can see a lot of offices are making preparations to celebrate Christmas, and among them is the Togami Corporation, where you can see its president, **Byakuya Togami** , is leading the plans, even though he really does not want to get involved, but he is compelled as the party would also involve guests from other companies and the party would also means socializing and may result in making potential deals.

There his secretary approached Togami and told him that plans are already underway and Togami just nodded even though he appeared bored at the prospect of holding a party even if it means that he would have to put up with other businessmen and women acting like kids celebrating a party, though his secretary tried to cheer him up and assured to him that the party would help boost the company's image and they might even get a lot of contacts and recommendations.

"...and that is what I believe..."

"Seriously..."

"Be a little optimistic, President Togami..."

"..."

"Sir?"

"Fine."

"Good, that's the spirit."

"..."

Togami sighed and just nodded as he instructed his secretary to check everything as he hoped that the upcoming party would go well and not blow things up that would attract the unwanted attention of his father that may result in berating him if things go wrong.

-x-

The scene shifts at the shopping district where you can see a lot of people strolling, some were window-shopping and some were doing selfies in front of shops, enjoying themselves, and the time shows that it is 18:00, and do far everything looked peaceful at this time, and there you can see Makoto Naegi walking the streets, carrying items that are gift-wrapped, having finished shopping as he is doing errands for his mom, and while walking, he came across a police inspector who had just came out from a convenience store after buying some snacks, and he is identified as Police Inspector **Takaki Ishimaru** , and he saw Naegi and greeted him, seeing that a teenager is doing things that suited the holiday season.

"Hey, kid."

"Oh, inspector."

"I see that you are doing some shopping for your family."

"Yeah."

"Good to see that you are enjoying the holiday rush, Naegi-kun."

"Yeah...and I can get to relax for the month."

"But let me give some advise..."

"Huh?"

Takaki advised Naegi to avoid strolling the streets at late night saying that thieves might take advantage and the Luckster nodded and thanked him for the advise, and as Takaki boarded the police car and left, Naegi proceeded to walk away, as he is ready to head home, and while walking he saw the digital clock display on top of a building which shows the time and date, and there he is reminded that he is due to attend a party which he was invited by Maizono, and by now he realized that he forgot to ask her what attire he should wear, as he wondered if he should be wearing a formal clothing or just a casual one.

By then someone appeared in front of him and he is taken by surprise, as the person turns out to be none other than Sayaka Maizono, and he saw her smiling as she appeared happy to bump in to him and she hugged him casually which he also smiled as well, glad to see her as well and he can tell that she also went shopping, seeing that she is also carrying items that are gift-wrapped.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Maizono-san!"

"Glad I bumped in to you!"

"So am I."

"You have anything to do?"

"No..."

"Lets go to a snack bar."

"Sure!"

The two teens then walked towards a snack bar where they took their seats and began dining and talking, as they are chatting, some of the customers noticed Maizono as some of them are fans, and they noticed her talking to Naegi, and they wonder of he is Maizono's boyfriend or not, seeing the two teens talking casually and happily, which only piqued their curiosities.

"Who's the boy?"

"He looked plain..."

"Is he the boyfriend?"

"Seriously?"

"What a dull boy..."

"I bet he is just swooning with her..."

"What an eyesore..."

"Yeah..."

The scene shifts back at the two teens, where Maizono told Naegi which place the party is going to be held, and when asked by Naegi what to wear, she assured to him to leave it to her and not worry about anything else, saying that she already took care of it, and Naegi was grateful, but he couldn't help but ask why she invited him to the party since it is a corporate event and that she and her idol group are the only ones invited, and that he believed that he would not fit in there, but she said that she really wanted to invited him because she wanted to spend this occasion with Naegi.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..."

"But still..."

"I really...want to spend the evening with you...on Christmas..."

"..."

"I don't mind what the others say...I want to enjoy the party...with you."

"Maizono-san..."

"Naegi..."

Naegi was touched by this and decided to accept the invitation, but he became worried that he has nothing to wear, but she smiled at him saying that he will not have to worry about that, stating that the problem had already been taken cared of, and when he asked her what she mean about that statement, Maizono smiled sweeter and said that it would be her advanced Christmas present to him.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Thanks..."

"Attend the party on the 24th...that will be your gift to me."

"Um...okay."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

The two teens chatted some more until it was getting late, and Naegi decided to escort her home, but she kindly decline, saying that he has a lot of baggage carrying and would not want to burden him and instead reminded him that in two days from now he should be ready, saying that he will be picked up at exactly 19:00, and she gave him the invitation card and instructed him to show it to the concierge once he arrived. The two teens held hands before separating which both went home, and Naegi sighed as he felt that this is going to be one heck of a Christmas moment.

As Naegi left the snack bar, he is being watched by a TV news reporter, who is rather notorious for televising tabloid reports that only feature rumors about celebrities, and lately he was relegated to a lower position and he is thinking of salvaging his work, and witnessing the interaction between Maizono and Naegi, he sees this as a chance to get a scoop, especially when he used unscrupulous means to gain intel on where Maizono and her idol group would be holding a Christmas number, learning that they were guests of a party of a well-known corporate company, and he intends to find a way to get in and find an interesting scoop so that the network execs would notice his POTENTIAL.

" _I will get a Christmas scoop..._ "

-x-

Two days have passed, and it is now December 24, and the time now is 18:50, and you can see Naegi wearing his usual attire, and he wondered if Maizono really meant about having taken cared about the wardrobe, and as he is preparing himself, Komaru came in and cuddled with her elder brother, asking if she could come along, but he gently told her that she couldn't, saying that aside from that Maizono and her idol group were invited, it is also a corporate affair, and said he is LUCKY that he was personally invited by her to be given a complimentary invitation.

While Komaru pouted and felt sad, she made a compromise, which Naegi was taken aback at first, which caused a slight negotiation between the two siblings.

"Okay, then how about this?"

"Huh?"

"Bring home some food...pastries included.?"

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh?"

"..."

"Onii-chan...?"

" **Yippe-ka-yay.** "

Hearing her brother said that, Komaru is happy to hear that her brother will consider her request, in which he promised to take home food such as pasties, beef and chicken, and he sighed in relief seeing that this would keep her from feeling down as he could not bring her along, but he intend to keep his promise to bring home food and he will ask Maizono for assistance later when she meets her at the corporate party.

By now it is 19:00, and Naegi steps out of the house as he is ready to leave, with Komaru about to send him off when a limo came and parked in front of him, surprising the siblings, and the window opened as the driver is revealed and spoke to Naegi directly upon seeing him.

"Yo!"

"Um...yes...?"

"Makoto Naegi...that's you, am I correct?"

"Yes...that is me."

"I'm gonna be the driver...and I will escort you to the party."

"Really?"

"That's right! Miss Maizono paid me to escort you there. You sure are LUCKY to be her acquaintance."

"Yeah..."

The limo driver introduces himself as **Karudo Raiba** , and said he was paid by Maizono to fetch him and drive him towards the corporate building where the party would be held, and Naegi nodded as he boarded the limo and waved Komaru goodbye and she did the same, and soon the vehicle left the scene as Komaru went back inside, and decided to turn on the TV to watch the re-run program of Maizono performing.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter, and this is a perfect time to bring in this fic...since the theme is about Christmas...but this also serve as a prologue, as the main theme will be shown in the upcoming chapters, hence "the calm before the storm"...

And yes...the famous catchphrase (as popularized by Bruce Willis) is shown...which Naegi used it to appease Komaru...but also expect him to use that line in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi finally attends the party...and is going to meet with Maizono as his date...and that is where the story kicks in...as trouble is about to ensue as some UNINVITED GUESTS crashes in...

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcome...


	3. Christmas Crisis Commences

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Happy New Year to all!

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which follows up the events from the last chapter, and here Naegi would get to see Maizono and gets ready to join the party, unaware that danger is about to take place, and later on you will get to see who the antagonists are and who will portray them, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Kurisumasu kiki ga Hajimaru_**

The scene shifts at the Naegi house where you can see Naegi wearing his usual attire, and he wondered if Maizono really meant about having taken cared about the wardrobe, and as he is preparing himself, Komaru came in and cuddled with her elder brother, asking if she could come along, but he gently told her that she couldn't, saying that aside from that Maizono and her idol group were invited, it is also a corporate affair, and said he is LUCKY that he was personally invited by her to be given a complimentary invitation.

While Komaru pouted and felt sad, she made a compromise, which Naegi was taken aback at first, which caused a slight negotiation between the two siblings.

"Okay, then how about this?"

"Huh?"

"Bring home some food...pastries included.?"

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh?"

"..."

"Onii-chan...?"

"Yippe-ka-yay."

Hearing her brother said that, Komaru is happy to hear that her brother will consider her request, in which he promised to take home food such as pasties, beef and chicken, and he sighed in relief seeing that this would keep her from feeling down as he could not bring her along, but he intend to keep his promise to bring home food and he will ask Maizono for assistance later when she meets her at the corporate party.

By now it is 19:00, and Naegi steps out of the house as he is ready to leave, with Komaru about to send him off when a limo came and parked in front of him, surprising the siblings, and the window opened as the driver is revealed and spoke to Naegi directly upon seeing him.

"Yo!"

"Um...yes...?"

"Makoto Naegi...that's you, am I correct?"

"Yes...that is me."

"I'm gonna be the driver...and will escort you to the party."

"Really?"

"That's right! Miss Maizono paid me to escort you there. You sure are LUCKY to be her acquaintance."

"Yeah..."

The limo driver introduces himself as Karudo Raiba, and said he was paid by Maizono to fetch him and drive him towards the corporate building where the party would be held, and Naegi nodded as he boarded the limo and waved Komaru goodbye and she did the same, and soon the vehicle left the scene as Komaru went back inside, and decided to turn on the TV to watch the re-run program of Maizono performing.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the highway where you can see the limousine is traveling and so far traffic is not so heavy, and the road is peaceful and you can see the streets posts are covered in Christmas decorations, and inside the car, Naegi is quite in awe as this was the first time that he has ever rode inside a limo, and yet he is a bit nervous as this would be the first time that he would attend a party of a corporate office where Maizono invited him.

Raiba noticed his passenger via the mirror looking silent, and began to entertain him by engaging in a conversation by asking him if this is his first time attending such a party, which Naegi nodded, and Raiba told Naegi that he is so lucky to be Maizono's friend, and said he is envious of him which Naegi blushed in humbleness, saying that he and Maizono are just friends, not wanting to give away the fact that they are dating in secret, and there Raiba asks Naegi how he met her and how they became friends.

"Well...you see..."

"Uh-huh..."

"..and then..."

"Seriously?"

"...yeah...that's how it happened..."

"You got to be kidding me...!"

"That's the truth..."

"Oh boy...don't know if you were really born with such LUCK..."

Raiba raised his eyebrows when told that Naegi and Maizono met at Blackroot Middle School two years ago and that she approached and befriended after he helped a crane that got stuck at the swimming pool, and Raiba snickered as he finds it quite SUSPICIOUS that Maizono took interest in Naegi just because of that feat, yet he told Naegi that he is fortunate to be friends and acquaintances with a popular model, and even advises him to be careful saying that there ate fanboys who have crushes on her and they might vent their ire on Naegi if they deem him a threat.

Naegi laughed nervously at this and said that he would not go that far and said that he and Maizono are just friends and nothing else, and despite what the boy said, Raiba can tell that there is something going on between the two, yet he holds no animosity towards him knowing that Maizono invited Naegi and he deems him to be a good person based on how he acted, and he changed the subject by saying that he heard that Maizono and her idol group are having a gig at a corporate office, and showed him the building that they are heading at, which surprised Naegi upon seeing the footage from the limo's TV screen.

"Whoa..."

"Pretty rad, don't you think, Naegi?"

"Is that...?"

"Yeah...that's where we are going...and I bet this will be your first time coming here..."

"Yeah...it is."

"Then you better brace yourself. You're about to encounter people who are miles apart from your economic status. I'm even betting they will be surprise to see a guy like you on the guest list."

"Um..."

"And we'll be there in a few minutes from now."

The footage revealed that the building they are heading is identified as the Nekotami Tower, which is a 50-floor tower building, and Naegi have heard of it, but this was the first time to see it and he was told by Raiba that the owner of the building is said to be a billionaire, and he is celebrating the tower's 50th anniversary, and said he heard rumors that the tower's owner, _**Josefu Takagi**_ , invited the idol band to perform just to entice its visitors and employees to attend, which Naegi was quite surprised to hear that Takagi would go to such lengths just to invite Maizono and her group.

"Seriously?"

"Yup...and though I have seen him a few times, I can tell that Takagi is pretty shrewd."

"He is...?"

"Yup, and if ever you meet him in person, stay sharp. Don't let his polite aura fool you. I bet he has a reason for inviting Maizono and her group."

"Still...he can't be that bad..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Um..."

"Now let me put it this way..."

As the two talked some more, Naegi did not noticed that the and Raiba are nearing Nekotami Tower, and arriving at the basement parking, Raiba told Naegi on where to go, and and he thanked the driver for everything. Naegi gets off the limo and went to the stairs leading to the first floor entrance, and after entering, he went straight to the concierge, where the guard saw Naegi, which he finds the teen boy too ordinary, and began asking him what is his business here, and there Naegi told him the reason, and the concierge sighed and told him where he should go.

"Oh, fine. Go take the elevator and head for the 30th floor...that's where the party is taking place."

"I see. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah...get going before I kick you out..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing...just get going."

"Oh...okay. Thanks again."

"Whatever."

"..."

As Naegi bowed and thanked the concierge, he went towards the elevator, and the concierge glanced at Naegi, baffled as to why a popular idol like Sayaka Maizono would invite an ordinary boy like Naegi, seeing the boy's attire and wondered what Maizono sees in Naegi, believing that Maizono would be better off with a handsome and popular celebrity than her hanging out with a plain boy like Naegi.

About five minutes later, Naegi arrived at the 30th floor, and upon exiting the elevator, Naegi is taken aback at seeing the decorations of the 30th floor where it shows how lavish the scene is, and he can see a lot of businessmen and businesswomen dressed in tuxedos and gowns, and even other visitors who appeared to be rich and famous, and there they all glanced at Naegi, looking at him from head to toe, and some were vexed at Naegi's usual attire and began whispering among themselves on who has the gall to invite such a plain boy here, not knowing that Maizono was the one who invited him.

"My word...look at that..."

"What a plain-looking boy..."

"Doesn't he know the dress code here?"

"How shameless..."

"Where is the guard? Someone has to throw that brat out of here..."

"Is he a gate-crasher?"

"Who invited him here?"

"Stupid brat..."

By then, Maizono arrived and she kissed his cheek and greeted him, which he greeted her as well, and there she took his hand and led him to a guest room saying that his FORMAL ATTIRE is there so he can change, and he commented that the people are staring at him and seem to be giving him the cold eyes, though she assured to him that they are not bad people and are just surprised to see him as who he is and not as a celebrity-type.

"Maizono-san...they're staring at me..."

"Don't mind them, Naegi-kun..."

"But..."

"They're just surprised to see someone who isn't a celebrity...so don't mind them at all."

"Really?"

"Yes...everything will be fine. I promise."

"Um...okay."

"Good."

By then Josefu Takagi came and he personally spoke to Maizono, thanking her for accepting his invitation to perform here along with her idol group, which she nodded and thanked him for the invitation, saying he should thank her manager for the invitation. Takagi then noticed Naegi and asks him if he is a friend, which she nodded, and he looked at Naegi from head to toe, finding him too ordinary-looking, yet he opted not to dwell onto it as long as he does not cause a disturbance, and he excused himself saying he will attend to the other guests.

After that, Maizono led Naegi to the guest room where his tuxedo is there, and there she hugged him with pure affection, which he smiled and hugged her as well, and she thanked him for accepting her invitation, though he asks her if this is okay, which she nodded, and Naegi shyly asks her if she could help him in securing food for the dinner tonight, reasoning that he promised Komaru that he would bring her home some pastries, which she smiled and said she will help.

"Is that all, Naegi-kun...?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Okay, leave it to me. I'll see to it that I would sneak out some food so you can take them home later."

"Really?"

"No problem."

"Maizono-san...thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

"Maizono-san..."

Naegi smiled and thanked her, and she told him she would have to prepare herself, and she kissed him on the lips as she heads out of the guest room, leaving him blushing. Outside, Maizono is greeted by her four idol members, who were expressing shocked reactions after seeing her kissed Naegi and asks her if Naegi is her boyfriend.

"Sayaka..."

"Did you just kissed that boy on the lips...?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Tell us the truth."

"Yes...Naegi is my boyfriend...but we're dating in secret..."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"You're dating a plain-looking boy?"

The four idol members gasped when told that she is indeed dating Naegi in secret, and she asks them to keep it a secret, and the four fellow idol members sighed and agreed to it, though they asks her why Naegi of all people saying that she is better off with a handsome celebrity, but when told the reason how she fell in love with Naegi, the four idol members gasped again, staring in disbelief that Maizono's romance with Naegi started with a crane on a swimming pool inside Blackroot Middle School.

"That's it?"

"Love at first sight...because he was helping a crane...?"

"Seriously...?"

"Sayaka...you got such strange tastes in boys..."

"Eh-hee-hee-hee..."

"Whatever..."

"As long as you're happy...I guess its fine with us..."

"Are you sure he is a normal boy?"

Inside the guest room, Naegi sighed after overhearing the conversation, and hoped that Maizono's friends would keep their promise in keeping the relationship a secret, and glanced at the bed where the formal attire clothes are placed, and he took a deep breath as he began to take off his clothes so that he can try them on.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the streets of Tokyo, where you can see a limousine is driving, and is heading near the Nakatomi Tower, and went to the basement parking, and went to park nearby, and waited for about 15 minutes, in which no one seemed to be around to notice the vehicle's odd silence. The scene then shifts at the lobby area, where the concierge is manning the security desk, failing to notice the limousine that arrived a while ago as he was busy reading a porn magazine.

By then he noticed two persons about to enter the entrance of the tower, noticing that one appeared to short person and resembling a schoolgirl in a school uniform and the other a muscular man, in which he has short black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming around its hood and a red symbol close to his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white sweat shirt, as well as black pants and long black boots.

As the two persons entered, they appeared to be bickering saying that they are supposed to meet someone inside the tower, but the schoolgirl lamented that they are late and that the person they wish to see may have left, though the muscular man just remained silent, and the concierge opted to ask them what their business is so as to get this over with.

"Can I help you two?"

"Um...yes...we'd like to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Is there a certain Takagi here? I heard that he works here."

"Yeah, there is. Josefu Takagi."

"So...where can we find him...?"

"30th floor...there's a party there...hold on...are you a girl...? You don't look like one."

"Uh-oh..."

After confirming that Takagi is here, the concierge glanced at the schoolgirl, but slowly noticed that the person facially looked like a boy, and he became suspicious, and that is where the muscular man made his move, punching the concierge on the forehead, and the concierge fell to the ground, where you can see, via an x-ray scene, that the force of the blow caused an internal hemorrhage on his brain, and the concierge is slowly dying, and the muscular man, identified as **Juzo Sakakura** , told his cohort, identified as **Chihiro Fujisaki** , to contact the Boss, which he did, and he took out his cellphone and Fujisaki contacted the Boss, saying that they can come in.

Fujisaki then began to hack on the security control and turned off the security alarms and CCTV, and this allowed three large vans to enter the basement parking area, and parked next to the limousine, and soon the occupants came out, and the Boss emerged, who is identified as **Kyosuke Munakata** , and he motions his henchmen to follow him, and the following members are shown and identified:

\- Sonosuke Izayoi

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Daiya Ohwada

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Leon Kuwata

\- The Impostor

And following them are unnamed armed goons who are carrying high-powered weapons and ammunition, which also includes RPG and anti-tank missiles, and there Munakata asks Fujisaki if he has managed to hack the system, which he said that he succeeded in neutralizing the alarm systems, and Munakata told him to try hacking the building's other security features so that everyone inside the building won't try to call for help.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the third chapter, as it featured a calm moment before the storm strikes...

Surprise, the villains of this fic are shown, with Kyosuke Munakata being the big bad boss...and Fujisaki also a villain? Well...being a programmer, he also has some hacking abilities, so I guess I could use him to act as a foil to Naegi...while the part is still being peaceful...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi is about to attend the party...and is going to meet with Maizono as his date...and that is where the story kicks in...as trouble is about to ensue as the UNINVITED GUESTS crashes in...terrorist-style!

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	4. Christmas Chaos Inside The Buiilding

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which follows up the events from the last chapter, and here Naegi would get into a situation, as the Christmas party is under way, but the bad guys are now on the move...so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Kōporēto Birudingu-nai no Kurisumasu Kaosu_** ** _  
_**

 _Five minutes ago..._

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the streets of Tokyo, where you can see a limousine is driving, and is heading near the Nakatomi Tower, and went to the basement parking, and went to park nearby, and waited for about 15 minutes, in which no one seemed to be around to notice the vehicle's odd silence. The scene then shifts at the lobby area, where the concierge is manning the security desk, failing to notice the limousine that arrived a while ago as he was busy reading a porn magazine.

By then he noticed two persons about to enter the entrance of the tower, noticing that one appeared to short person and resembling a schoolgirl in a school uniform and the other a muscular man, in which he has short black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming around its hood and a red symbol close to his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white sweat shirt, as well as black pants and long black boots

As the two persons entered, they appeared to be bickering saying that they are supposed to meet someone inside the tower, but the schoolgirl lamented that they are late and that the person they wish to see may have left, though the muscular man just remained silent, and the concierge opted to ask them what their business is so as to get this over with.

"Can I help you two?"

"Um...yes...we'd like to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Is there a certain Takagi here? I heard that he works here."

"Yeah, there is. Josefu Takagi."

"So...where can we find him...?"

"30th floor...there's a party there...hold on...are you a girl...? You don't look like one."

"Uh-oh..."

After confirming that Takagi is here, the concierge glanced at the schoolgirl, but slowly noticed that the person facially looked like a boy, and he became suspicious, and that is where the muscular man made his move, punching the concierge on the forehead, and the convierge fell to the ground, where you can see, via an x-ray scene, that the force of the blow caused an internal hemmorage on his brain, and the concierge is slowly dying, and the muscular man, identified as Juzo Sakakura, told his cohort, identified as Chihiro Fujisaki, to contact the Boss, which he did, and he took out his cellphone and Fujisaki contacted the Boss, saying that they can come in.

Fujisaki then began to hack on the security control and turned off the security alarms and CCTV, amd this allowed three large vans to enter the basement parking area, and parked next to the limousine, and soon the occupants came out, and the Boss emerged, who is identified as Kyosuke Munakata, and he motions his henchmen to follow him, and the following members are shown and identifed:

\- Sonosuke Izayoi

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Daiya Ohwada

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Leon Kuwata

\- The Impostor

And following them are unnamed armed goons who are carrying high-powered weapons and ammunitions, which also includes RPG and anti-tank missiles, and there Munakata asks Fujisaki if he has managed to hack the system, whichnhe said that he succeeded in neutralizong the alarm systems, and Munakata told him to try hacking the building's other security features so that everyone inside the building won't try to call for help.

 _Right now..._

After a few minutes, Fujisaki managed to hack through the building's security system and disabled them so that all the telephone lines started to get disabled one by one, beginning in the ground floor and slowly made ita way to the upper floors, and there Fujisaki told Munakata that the process would take a few minutes given the wide area of the corporate building yet Munakata said that it is okay, and told him to wait there and he will send his henchman to assist him.

"...and that is my order."

"Okay, Munakata-senpai."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"None, Fujisaki...except you wait for my next command."

"..."

"Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

After that, Munakata and his men entered the building through the fire exit and emerged through the ground floor, where he tells Fujisaki to take control of the elevator while asking him where Takagi is, which he says that he is in the 30th floor, and Munakata instructed him to take him and his men there, and then disable the elevator once they are there so no one can attempt to make an escape, which Fujisaki nodded.

"Okay, I understand."

"Good."

"Just say the word and I will disable the rest."

"Very well...and Fujisaki..."

"Yes...?"

"After we secured the hostages, get rid of that schoolgirl uniform...it no longer have a purpose..."

"Ah, okay."

"Okay...the rest of you...come with me."

Munakata and his men then entered the elevator and are now heading to the 30th floor where the Christmas party is currently held, and soon the Christmas party would slowly turn into a Christmas chaos.

-x-

At the 30th floor, the scene shifts inside one of the guest rooms where Naegi is using the phone to talk to Komaru, telling her that he managed to get Maizono to help her in securing the food and the pastries, which she is happy to hear, and said she is looking forward to it tonight, though he told her that he would probably arrive home late and advises her not to wait for her so late, saying that he would probably be home by midnight.

"Eh...? Past midnight, you say?"

"Probably...so don't wait too late for me..."

"But, onii-chan...I was looking forward to the food you're about to take home..."

"You can have for breakfast..."

"So that means I'm going to wait for eight hours before I get them...?"

"So sorry, Komaru..."

"Oh...fine."

"..."

Though Komaru pouted a bit as she is looking forward to the pastries he going to bring home, she nevertheless nodded and said as long as he keeps his promise she will do as told, but then she changed the subject by asking him when did he start dating Maizono, and a blushing Naegi told her it all started last January and requested Komaru to keep it a secret for now as Maizono asks him to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now.

"...fine."

"Thanks, Komaru."

"But...promise me you'll introduce me to her..."

"Okay...its a promise..."

"Really, onii-chan...?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright! Huh...? Hello...onii-chan...?"

"Hello...Komaru...? Are you still there...? Komaru...?"

However, the phoneline went off and both siblings blinked their eyes as they lost connection, and Naegi tries to reconnect and dial the number to his house but the line remained dead, and he thought that there is something wrong with the phone line but opted to leave it at that as he began to put on his pants, then his tanktop shirt. As he is about to get his socks, he overheard sounds coming from the other side of the guest room, and he listened to the sounds, where he sweat-dropped upon hearing what the voices said.

"Aahhh~h..."

"..."

"Don't...kiss...there...too much..."

"Mmm...your BOOBS are so big..."

"Aaahhh~h..."

"Not too loud, dear..."

"Let me rub your PEE-PEE..."

"Just let me open my pants..."

The scene shifts at the other guest room where it shows that two guests are almost naked and are making out, not caring if their sounds of moaning would be heard as all the care about is consumating their romantic moment as the countdown to New Year's Day is just four hours away, and as the two guests are getting overly passionate, the woman realized that Naegi is at the other room and told her lover that Naegi might hear them but her lover assured that he would not spill the beans since he would not want to cause a scene.

"Oh, don't mind the kid..."

"But...he might..."

"I'll just bribe him..."

"But..."

"Don't worry...I'm here..."

"..."

"Now then...rub my PEE-PEE..."

"Oh, okay..."

After that, the couple resumed their making out, and their moaning melody continued, which Naegi sweat-dropped at this and sighed, as he went back to bed to put on his pants and buckled his belt, and decided to try contacting Komaru again, but then he became a bit suspicious as to why the line remained cut and wondered if there is something wrong here, as if he had a feeling that something bad is about to happen, and he hoped that his hunch is wrong.

Outside, the party has commenced and you can see that Maizono and her idol group are singing their number as they are entertaining the guests with Takagi pleased with it as everything is going well and the Christmas party is already underway, and there you can see that Maizono and her group are currently performing, and are singing the song titled " _ **Switch On**_ ".

~x~

 _Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (Ikou ze!)_  
 _Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)_

 _High! School kara housouchuu_  
 _burger katate hungry na everyday_  
 _Madamada tarinai Yume wa large-size_  
 _Come on Switch On_

 _Retro-future Sonna no wa fusaiyou!_  
 _Omoitsuki image mirai he Blast Off_  
 _Koushiki nanka imi ga nai_

 _Hito no hanashi dake de shitta ki ni naranai de_  
 _Kakan ni tough ni CHALLENGE_

 _Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de_  
 _(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
 _Kinou yori STEP UP_  
 _Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends_  
 _Taikiken datte toppashite_  
 _(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
 _Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN_  
 _Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki SCHOOLDAYS!_

 _Wow wow wow (Fourze!)_  
 _Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)_

 _Yes! Aoi haru I-N-G Kowai mono nashi_  
 _Sore ga My engine_  
 _No one tomerarenai kuuki wa yomanai_  
 _Come on Switch On_

 _Michi tte So Good Kimochi takaburu_  
 _APOLLO SPACE SHUTTLE Hayabusa HUBBLE_  
 _Kyoukasho rakugaki no Rocket_

 _Miteru dake ja nakute sankakei ATTRACTION_  
 _Tsuitekina Boys & Girls_

 _Joushiki nante dare ka ga katte ni kimeta koto_  
 _(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
 _Hamidashite RANK UP_  
 _Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends_  
 _Kimi to iu only one to tsunagatte_  
 _(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
 _Jiyuu he no COUNTDOWN_  
 _Hibi nayami Growing Choushibireru SCHOOLDAYS!_

 _Hajimatta mono itsuka owari ga kuru kara_  
 _Kagirareta "ima" to iu tsukihi zenryouku de… Run Up_

 _Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de_  
 _(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
 _Kinou yori STEP UP_  
 _Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends_  
 _Taikiken datte toppashite_  
 _(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
 _Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN_  
 _Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki_  
 _Hibi nayami Growing Chousubarashii SCHOOLDAYS!_

 _Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (Ikou ze!)_  
 _Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (FOURZE YEAH!)_

~x~

As the guests are enjoying the performance, they did not notice that Munakata and his men have arrived and exited the elevator and quietly stepped forward, slowly mixing up with the guests, watching them enjoy the performance, and Munakata just stared at the guests plainly, and Sakakura whispered to his leader, asking if he should get their attention, which Munakata told him to count 1 ton10 before causing a ruckus so as to properly greet the guests.

"Munakata..."

"Yes...?"

"Can I...?"

"Count up to ten first before THAT..."

"Why?"

"Its better this way..."

"Fine..."

"Good..."

Sakakura sighed at hearing this but nevertheless obliges as he began counting from one to ten, and as he did so, Maizono had just finished singing, but then she noticed the armed men carrying guns, but just as she is about to react, Sakakura had already finished counting, and there he and the other goons opened fire, shooting the ceilings and sounds of gunfire echoed the area, causing screaming from the guests, causing panic all over the 30th floor.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"CALL THE SECURITY!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL RAMBO!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

The guests tried to flee but the armed men had already surrounded the whole floor and the guests are already trapped, and Maizono and her group were among the guests taken hostage and are being held at gunpoint and are ushered towards the rest of the other hostages, where they are being taken towards the center of the 30th floor, right in front of the water fountain, and by then Munakata appeared before the hostages and made it clear that the guests are the hostages to a "new revolutionary Japan", and will shape the minds of every Japanese all over Japan.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it featured a calm moment before the storm strikes...

After a few chapters, the danger has arrived...Munakata and his group have taken over the building...and the guests are caught...and this leaves Naegi...who is still inside the guest room...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi is in a bind...and that is where his LUCK comes in...should he manage to evade the terrorists...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	5. Escaping The Enemy Eyes

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature the pseudo-Future Foundation, and the members are causing trouble and this is where naegi makes his move as he finds out the situation he is in, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:**_ _ **Teki no me o Nogareru**_

As the guests are enjoying the performance, they did not notice that Munakata and his men have arrived and exited the elevator and quietly stepped forward, slowly mixing up with the guests, watching them enjoy the performance, and Munakata just stared at the guests plainly, and Sakakura whispered to his leader, asking if he should get their attention, which Munakata told him to count 1 to 10 before causing a ruckus so as to properly greet the guests.

"Munakata..."

"Yes...?"

"Can I...?"

"Count up to ten first before THAT..."

"Why?"

"Its better this way..."

"Fine..."

"Good..."

Sakakura sighed at hearing this but nevertheless obliges as he began counting from one to ten, and as he did so, Maizono had just finished singing, but then she noticed the armed men carrying guns, but just as she is about to react, Sakakura had already finished counting, and there he and the other goons opened fire, shooting the ceilings and sounds of gunfire echoed the area, causing screaming from the guests, causing panic all over the 30th floor.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"CALL THE SECURITY!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL RAMBO!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

The guests tried to flee but the armed men had already surrounded the whole floor and the guests are already trapped, and Maizono and her group were among the guests taken hostage and are being held at gunpoint and are ushered towards the rest of the other hostages, where they are being taken towards the center of the 30th floor, right in front of the water fountain, and by then Munakata appeared before the hostages and made it clear that the guests are the hostages to a "new revolutionary Japan", and will shape the minds of every Japanese all over Japan.

"No way..."

"Is this the end?"

"I don't wanna die!"

"I'm too young!"

"Someone call the cops!"

"Help!"

"Shut up, will you?"

"..."

The guests were terrified at this and are now worried for their well-being as they never thought that the Chistmas party they are attending would turn into a nightmare as Munakata glanced at the hostages as his men are checking the area to find any more persons they can use as hostages, and there Sakakura asks if he should beat them up, but he patiently urge him to show restraint as he needs them intact...at least for the time being.

Sakakura sighed as he was itching to hit someone but nodded in reply seeing that he respects Munakata, and lead some of the henchmen to round up anyone hiding within the 30th floor.

Inside the guest room, Naegi was alerted by the sounds of gunfire, and he could hear the two guest from the other room speaking as they think it was nothing, which made Naegi more worried as he knows that the sound just now is not fireworks but real gunfire from real guns.

"Honey..."

"Yes, dear...?"

"What was that sound...so loud..."

"Must be fireworks...it is Christmas..."

"We're inside the building...how can they...?"

"Must be a recording...don't mind them...let me suck your boobs..."

"Oh...fine..."

"Yummy..."

Naegi, only clad in his tanktop shirt and black slacks, slowly went towards the door and slightly opened it and peered, where he stared wide-eyed seeing several armed men holding the guests at gunpoint, and realize that everyone inside is being held hostage, and by then he saw Sakakura and his men ushering the two guest from the other room out, in which the two guests are terrified and are only in their underwear, and he sweat-dropped at the state the two guests are in.

"WHOA!"

"EEEKK!"

"WAIT!"

"DON'T HURT US!"

"PLEASE...LET ME PUT MY "PEE-PEE" INSIDE HER...!"

"Shut up and move it, you perverts!"

"Or we'll shoot you down!"

"Er...you got a condom...?"

However, LUCK is on Naegi's side, as the gunmen did not seem to bother checking the other room that Naegi is in, and acting through instinct, he had the door slowly opened to the point of obstructing the view, and Naegi stealthily sneaked out, not realizing that he is barefooted as he was in a hurry that he forgot to take his shoes with him, and head for the fire exit, making sure that he was not seen, and succeeded in entering the fire exit.

By then Sakakura checked the other room, and looked around, seeing Naegi's discarded civilian clothes, but did not delve too much as he believed that all the hostages are secured and went back to Munakata and said that he has secured all remaining hostages, and Munakata nodded and told him to direct his henchmen to set up all the explosives at the specific areas within the building and wait for his order to have them detonated on his direct order.

"We got all the hostages, Munakata."

"Good, Sakakura."

"What now?"

"Take some of our men...plant the explosives...you know where to put them...just like we discussed previously..."

"Anything else?"

"None at the moment...except shoot down any if they turn out to be escaped hostages."

"Fine."

"Good. Go."

Nodding, Sakakura selected some of his men to accompany him as Munakata radioed Fujisaki to re-activate the elevator, and as the elevator is functioning again, Sakakura and his men entered and went to the specific floors to plant the explosives, and there Munakata went to the hostages and ordered them to place their jewelries and gadgets inside a sack, and promised that they will be unharmed if they do as told.

"Now then...put your valuables inside the sacks...and you will live."

"Really...?"

"You won't hurt us...?"

"You have my word."

"..."

"..."

"Better do it, ladies and gentlemen...before I change my mind..."

"!"

The terrified hostages were forced to comply as they placed their jewelries and gadgets on the sack, and as the hostages did so, the five idol members hugged tightly as to protect each other, and there Maizono realized that Naegi is not here and that he must have sneaked out before the incident, and she hoped that he could call for help, though Satomi assumed that Naegi cowered his way out to save himself, which Maizono denied.

Ayaka and the other two idol members sweat-dropped seeing their fellow idols bickering softly about this as Satomi and Maizono argued, debating if Naegi is really trying to get help or is just running away to save himself, with Maizono defending him and Satomi criticizing him.

"Come on, Satomi-chan...Naegi-kun is not..."

"How would you know...?"

"Um..."

"I'm sure he ran off and is heading home to his bedroom..."

"Naegi-kun would never do that..."

"Face it, Sayaka...we're stuck and he just bailed out..."

"Just you wait...I am sure that Naegi-kun would find a way to get help..."

"I wonder..."

However, things took for a suspenseful turn as Munakata noticed the two guests, who are only in their underwear, are making out behind a tumbled table, and he asks them what are they doing, with the guy foolishly answering the question and even invited him to join the fun, saying he would not mind a threesome, much to the woman's surprise.

"What was that...?"

"You heard me...come join us..."

"Honey!"

"You can take the FRONT...I will do the BACK...awesome threesome, right?"

"Honey, stop that!"

"Are you serious, sir?"

"Yes, my man...you will enjoy it...think of it as our Christmas gift to you..."

"You creep! So you're selling me off?"

"..."

Munakata appeared amused, and thanked the foolish male hostage for the offer, but then he took out his gun and shoots the two hostages on their heads, killing them on the spot, much to the horror of the other hostages, and there Munakata urges the hostages to BEHAVE so that nothing untoward would befall them as he began to talk to his men.

The hostages were shocked and scared as they stared at the two guests who were gunned down to death, and they were dismayed at the male guest's foolish remark, and they feel that it was his fault that provoked Munakata to shoot him and his female partner to death.

"My word..."

"Those idiots..."

"Serves them right..."

"Bunch of sex maniacs..."

"…"

"Are we going to die?"

"Shut up!"

"When will New Year's Day arrive…?"

By then Munakata asks the hostages where Takugi is, and the hostages pointed their finger at Takugi himself, and Munakata grabbed him as they take him towards the elevator, heading for the 31st floor, where it shows that the place is another office space, and soon they dragged him towards a vacant office, and held him at gunpoint, not realizing that Naegi had just arrived, exiting through the fire exit, and upon seeing the gunmen he did behind a table and managed to get a visual of the armed men, however, he could not see Munakata's face.

By then two more gunmen arrived, and one of them unknowingly dropped his radio, and as the men entered the vacant office where Munakata and Takagi are in, Naegi grabbed the radio and attempted to call for help, but his instinct got the best of him and decided to stay and observe for now as he saw the door was opened and can vaguely hear Munakata talking to Takugi, saying that the survival of the hostages will depend on whether he is willing to cooperate or not.

"So, Takugi-san…for the sake of your employees and fellow hostages…"

"What do you want, then?"

"Please cooperate…"

"Are you…?"

"If you do as told…we will let you go."

"And if I don't…?"

"Imagine what would happen…and it would be on you."

'…"

Naegi then sneaked around stealthily as he head to another table as he wanted to heat about the conversation, and felt that if he could hear it, it might help him figure out what the gunmen are after and then use the radio to call for the police so the rescue squad would arrive and have the gunmen trapped and save the hostages.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Looks like Naegi is indeed LUCKY…as he managed to slip away from the terrorists…only to find himself near them at another floor, and now he is trying to figure out a way how to get help and alert the authorities…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi's LUCK kicks in as he soon gets in to a fight…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. Firefight

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation is about to escalate as Naegi is about to get in to trouble as the hostage takers are about to do something that would put the Luckster in danger, so read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6:**_ ** _Kaji_**

The scene shifts at the Naegi house, where Komaru is shown to be reading a manga inside her bedroom while eating snacks, as she is looking forward to her elder brother's promise that he would bring home some GOODIES from the corporate party, and yet she has no idea that her brother is already embroiled in a situation where his life is in danger, along with the other guests who are now hostages.

By then her cellphone rang which she answered it, where the caller turn out to be Yuta Asahina, who is a year younger than Komaru, and the two teens began to chat on the phone, asking how they are doing as it is just a matter of hours before Christmas.

"Yo! Komaru-chan!"

"Yuta-kun!"

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine. What about you?"

"Mom and dad are out…nee-chan's hanging out at my classmate's lover's dojo…so I'm all alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Want to come over my place, Yuta-kun?"

The two younger teens chatted some more, and there Yuta suggested that he would come over and visit Komaru, which she readily agreed, as she wanted a friend to come over to keep her busy while waiting for her elder brother to come home, yet she is unaware that the party her elder brother went to became a hostage crisis in secret, and no one outside the corporate building is aware of what is happening at the moment.

-x-

The scene shifts at the Nekotami Building, where Munakata asks the hostages where Takugi is, and the hostages pointed their finger at Takugi himself, and Munakata grabbed him as they take him towards the elevator, heading for the 31st floor, where it shows that the place is another office space, and soon they dragged him towards a vacant office, and held him at gunpoint, not realizing that Naegi had just arrived, exiting through the fire exit, and upon seeing the gunmen he did behind a table and managed to get a visual of the armed men, however, he could not see Munakata's face.

By then two more gunmen arrived, and one of them unknowingly dropped his radio, and as the men entered the vacant office where Munakata and Takagi are in, Naegi grabbed the radio and attempted to call for help, but his instinct got the best of him and decided to stay and observe for now as he saw the door was opened and can vaguely hear Munakata talking to Takugi, saying that the survival of the hostages will depend on whether he is willing to cooperate or not.

"So, Takugi-san…for the sake of your employees and fellow hostages…"

"What do you want, then?"

"Please cooperate…"

"Are you…?"

"If you do as told…we will let you go."

"And if I don't…?"

"Imagine what would happen…and it would be on you."

"…"

Naegi then sneaked around stealthily as he head to another table as he wanted to hear about the conversation, and felt that if he could hear it, it might help him figure out what the gunmen are after and then use the radio to call for the police so the rescue squad would arrive and have the gunmen trapped and save the hostages.

As Naegi went a bit closer, he hid behind a nearby table and tries to hear out the conversation between Munakata and Takugi, where you can see that Munakata was actually demanding the codes of the vault that Takagi kept at the 30th floor, and said that if he gives him the codes he will set the hostages free and Takugi will live, which the other two gunmen, Mondo and Daiya, watches on.

However, Takugi showed his true colors as he is a selfish and greedy man, telling Munakata that he care less about the other hostages and will not surrender what Munakata is asking.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Go ahead and waste those people…I will not give you the codes."

"Do you have any idea what would happen if the hostages are…"

"Hmph. They are replaceable…I can get new investors and employees…and no matter what, I will not hand the codes over to the likes of you."

"You really are stubborn…and selfish at that…"

"Well, boo-hoo…and no matter what…I don't care about them."

"Is that so?"

"You heard me you silverfish…go masturbate at the toilet."

Although calm, Munakata was mentally irked as he never thought that a corporate person would be so greedy and gave Takugi an ultimatum, telling him that he will shoot down the hostages every minute if Takugi keeps stalling, but Takugi defied him and even taunted Munakata that even if all the hostages are killed, he will not surrender the codes and dared him to shoot the hostages, saying that they are replaceable.

"Is that your answer?"

"You heard me."

"So, what will it be? Would you shoot me? Or shoot those good for nothing guests?"

"…"

"Looks like you picked the wrong man to pick on, you asshole."

"…"

"You will never get the items inside the vault…they are mine."

"…"

As Takugi gave a taunting smile, Munakata fired his gun and shoots Takugi on the head, causing him to die instantly, and blood splattered on the floor, and the Ohwada brothers asks what now since Takugi refused to provide the codes for the vault. Munakata, however, assured that he has a CONTINGENCY PLAN in case something like this were to happen.

"Hey…boss…"

"What now? You just killed the guy who could…"

"Do not worry."

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"I have anticipated this scenario…and I know this would happen…we will use Plan B."

"Really?"

"You serious?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Naegi stared wide-eyed after hearing the gunshots and saw blood splattered near the window, and realized that Takugi was killed on the spot, and started to feel terror, yet he managed to keep his composure as he looked around and saw a gunman walking nearby, and feeling that he would be killed if caught, he grabbed a nearby vase and tripped the gunman and smashed the vase on the goon's head, knocking him out. Naegi then grabbed the goon's small machine gun and a few grenades cache, where he appeared reluctant to use it since he is not the kind of person who would use a gun.

However, both Mondo and Daiya partially saw Naegi through the window and were alerted that a hostage somehow escaped, and they told Munakata about it before shooting wildly at the window, smashing it with bullets which made its way through, causing Naegi to panic as he ducked behind a table to shield himself from the stray bullets. Fortunately, Munakata failed to see Naegi and thus does not know what he looked like yet he is confident that the Ohwada brothers will nail the boy down.

"Catch him alive if given the chance…shoot him down if he tries to escape."

"Yes, boss!"

"You got it!"

"And make sure he does not escape through the elevator!"

"Right!"

"You sure you want us to catch him alive?"

"If you have the chance, but if not, then waste him."

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

As the Ohwada brothers went towards the area, they looked around to see if Naegi is here, and a few other gunmen accompanied the two in finding him. Naegi peeked as he saw the gunmen are closing in on him, and he weighed in on what to do, realizing that he has no other recourse as his own life is not only on the line, but also Maizono and the other hostages, and he closed his eyes tightly for a few moments before making his decision.

By then, Daiya and Mondo found Naegi hiding behind the table having seen his ahoge, and the brothers grinned as they sneaked their way through to surprise him before shooting him on sight, wanting to kill him rather than taking him prisoner as they believed that he had seen what Munakata did to Takagi as well as setting an example to the other hostages.

"Okay…come on out…"

"Don't worry…we won't hurt you…"

"We want to talk to you…"

"Yes…come on out…let's have a Christmas party…"

"Just the three of us…"

"And we'll make you into a Christmas pudding…"

"With your carcass as food!"

"Ha-ha!"

As the Ohwada brothers are closing in, Naegi removed the safety pin and tossed the grenade on the floor and rolled towards the two brothers, where they stared wide-eyed seeing what it was, and they shouted to the others about the grenade, which alarmed Munakata at what he just heard from the Ohwada brothers shouting at him.

"What the fuck?"

"It's a fucking grenade!"

"Hit the deck!"

"It's gonna blow!"

"Take cover!"

"Munakata!"

"Get down!"

"!"

As Munakata ducked underneath the table, the grenade exploded and the impact killed Daiya and Mondo, then injured three additional gunmen, which the scene was covered in smoke, and Naegi took advantage of the confusion, sneaking away from the scene, then went to the elevator and pressed the button where it was programmed to head for the ground floor lobby, then he went out of the elevator and re-entered the fire exit to head to the upper floors.

As the smoke cleared, Munakata got out of the office room and surveyed the scene, seeing that most of his men were killed, and he took out his radio to contact the rest. He managed to reach out to Sakakura and told him that a hostage managed to escape, and after checking the elevator, seeing that the floor indicator showed that it is heading for the 30th floor, he told Sakakura to capture the hostage, or if possible, kill him.

Sakakura nodded as he went towards the elevator, preparing to intercept, and Munakata radioed Fujisaki and told him to toggle the elevator and have it stop at the 30th floor, and Fujisaki sighed seeing that their Christmas rush has hit a roadblock, but Munakata assured that no one will escape the building and things will proceed as planned.

"Looks like our Christmas spree is taking a hit…"

"Do not worry, Fujisaki…the hostage will not escape."

"Really, Munakata?"

"Yes."

"Fine then…"

"Just toggle the elevator and make it stop on the 30th floor."

"Okay…got it."

"Good."

After that, Fujisaki toggled the controls, and the elevator stopped at the 30th floor, and there Sakakura braced himself, and as the elevator door opened, Sakakura opened fire, firing his machine gun and shoots wildly, causing the hostages to scream in terror, fearing for their lives, yet Maizono and her idol band members remained calm, as Sakakura stopped, seeing that the elevator was empty, and he took out his radio and told Munakata about it.

"Munakata!"

"What?"

"The fucking elevator's empty!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"How…? Wait…"

"Boss?"

"Listen well, Sakakura…"

Munakata then deduced that the elevator was just a distraction, and looked around until noticing the fire exit, and there he tells Sakakura to have some of his men head to the upper and lower floors using the fire exit, deducing that Naegi cannot be that far, and tells Sakakura to shoot the hostage on sight, believing that Naegi is armed after using the grenades at his men.

"What? The hostage is armed? How can that be?"

"I do not know…but knowing you, I am sure you can handle it, Sakakura."

"So is it okay if I kill him on sight?"

"Yes."

"Good…been a long time…"

"Just be careful…he may be armed given how he grabbed the grenades…"

"Sure."

"Good."

Nodding, Sakakura instructed Izayoi and Kuwata to have watch over the hostages while instructing Soda to head downstairs and find the escaped hostage, which Soda grinned as he left along with some henchmen, while Sakakura went to the fire exit and went upstairs, taking a few henchmen with him, and as the hostages wondered what happened, Maizono slowly guessed that Naegi is somewhere within the building, and may have done something to cause the gunmen to split up.

She sighed in relief as she realize that he is safe for now, but then Satomi asks if Naegi is really trying to escape himself, but Maizono assured that he is doing what he could to get help, which Satomi is doubtful if Naegi is really that reliable.

"Are you sure about that, Sayaka?"

"Yes, Satomi-chan…"

"What if that boy is just…"

"I know Naegi-kun…he will do something to get help…"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Still…I think that Naegi is a playboy…"

"He's not!"

As Ayaka watched her two bandmates squabble, Izayoi approached the girls and told them to shut up, aiming his katana at the girls, which caused the idol band members to go silent, and the scene shows that Soda is walking towards the stairs of the fire exit, heading down, and is carrying his newly-invented weapons as he sang a taunting rhyme, telling Naegi to show up.

Sakakura, on the other hand, went to the 32nd floor, checking the area to see if Naegi is there or not. He kicked several tables to see if Naegi is there hiding. After a few minutes, Sakakura was pissed as he found nothing and went back to the elevator to proceed to the next floor while his henchmen uses the fire exit to find Naegi.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as action finally took place, as Naegi is forced to kill two gunmen and is about to be hunted down, while Komaru invited Yuta to her place, and this seems to imply that they may do something…NAUGHTY…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi attempts to call for help, and this in turn would cause more trouble should he manage to call 119, and if the dispatcher would believe his story or not…

Reviews are welcomed...


	7. Calling for Help

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation is about to escalate as Naegi is about to get in to trouble as the hostage takers are about to do something that would put the Luckster in danger, as naegi attempts to get help…so read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7:**_ _ **Tasuke o Motomeru**_

The scene shifts at the Naegi house, where Komaru is shown to be sitting on bed with Yuta, where they are chatting, asking how they are doing as it is just a matter of hours before Christmas Eve arrive, and both are enjoying each other's company as Komaru's parents are having a dinner date and right now she is hoping that her elder brother would come home bringing the GOODIES that he promised.

There Yuta decided to keep her company and they began talking about how things are going.

"so, Komaru-chan…what's your brother doing?"

"Oh, he attended a party where Maizono-chan invited him…"

"Maizono? As in Maizono the idol?"

"Yup…and though I want to come along, onii-chan would not let me…"

"That's too bad…"

"But he promised that he bring me home sweets and food…"

"Well…he gave you a compromise, huh?"

"Sort of…"

The two younger teens chatted some more, and there Yuta decided to play with her and began to tickle her sides, causing her to laugh and she decided to retaliate by tickling him, and Yuta told her that it is not fair, but she said he started it and she is just retaliating, and the 13-year old girl kept the tempo going and this made the 12-year old boy to tickle her further.

This caused the two teens to burst into laughter as they try to tickle one another into submission, and Yuta is confident that he will win. Of course Komaru is not going to lose and she tries to tickle him some more and this made him struggle even further.

"Waaahh…stop!"

"I won't!"

"Take this!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..!"

"S-stop, Komaru-chan…"

"Take this!"

"Wa-hah-hah…stop!"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

As Yuta tries to get the upper hand, Komaru thinks of a way and came up with a naughty tactic and pulls down his shorts and attempted to pull down his brief, and Yuta blushed as he tries to stop her from making him go naked.

"Hey! Komaru-chan!"

"Hee-hee…"

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see your PEE-PEE…"

"No fair!"

"You peeked at my panties last week…"

"It was an accident!"

"Want to see what your PEE-PEE looked like…!"

The two younger teens continue to have fun, as they are unaware of the situation at the Christmas party, and Komaru is unaware that her elder brother is fighting for his life as he is facing a dozen terrorists inside a corporate building which claimed the life of one hostage.

-x-

The scene shifts at the Nekotami Building, where Munakata is awaiting news from his henchmen as they scrambled to look for Naegi, and the scene shows that Sakakura had just dumped Takugi's corpse in front of the hostages, and while some are shaken at what befell him, Maizono was brave enough to endure it, and sensed that Naegi is still alive seeing how the hostage takers are scrambling about.

Munakata then approached the hostages and told them that this would be their fate if they try to screw around with him, and yet he promised to let them go if they cooperate and said that if the hostages do, then there will not be any unnecessary bloodshed, which some of the hostages were starting to submit to his whim, as they do not want to get killed on Christmas Day.

"Okay…"

"You win…"

"Just don't hurt us…"

"We don't want to die…"

"Take my money…"

"You can have my virginity…"

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"Whatever…"

Maizono noticed that Takugi is the only one to be brought here as a corpse, and sensed that there is no word yet about Naegi, and she sighed in relief as she realize that he is safe for now, but then Satomi asks if Naegi is really trying to escape himself, but Maizono assured that he is doing what he could to get help, which Satomi is doubtful if Naegi is really that reliable.

"Are you sure about that, Sayaka?"

"Yes, Satomi-chan…"

"What if that boy is just…"

"I know Naegi-kun…he will do something to get help…"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Still…I think that Naegi is a playboy…"

"He's not!"

As Ayaka watched her two bandmates squabble, Izayoi approached the girls and told them to shut up, aiming his katana at the girls, which caused the idol band members to go silent, and the scene shows that Soda is walking towards the stairs of the fire exit, heading down, and is carrying his newly-invented weapons as he sang a taunting rhyme, telling Naegi to show up.

"Hee-hee-hee…I'm gonna hack a hostage…so as to satiate my mechanical rage…and there I'm gonna get my wage…"

Sakakura, on the other hand, went to the 32nd floor, checking the area to see if Naegi is there or not. He kicked several tables to see if Naegi is there hiding. After a few minutes, Sakakura was pissed as he found nothing and went back to the elevator to proceed to the next floor while his henchmen uses the fire exit to find Naegi.

-x-

Meanwhile, Naegi is seen on the 34th floor, and he is panting for air after running through the stairs non-stop and he is starting to sweat, and on top of that, he is not wearing his shoes as he left them after catching wind of the terrorists coming in. Naegi is holding a bag of grenades and nothing else, and he accidentally left a gun after finding out that he ran out of bullets, and he is thinking of something that would help him call for help.

As Naegi looked around, he found a toolbox and opened it, where it contained a battery-operated drill gun and a pair of screwdrivers, and he took them with him as he felt that he might need it and as he looked around, he noticed that the elevator just opened where one of the terrorists, Leon Luwata, came out, where he took out his radio and contacted Munakata, saying that he just arrived at the 34th floor and is ready to commence his search for the target.

"Hey, boss…"

"Yes, Kuwata."

"Just arrived at the 34th floor."

"Your status?"

"None so far…I'm just about to search the place."

"If the situation calls for it…kill the escaped hostage…he took off with a bag of grenades."

"No problem…I'll use a metallic baseball to knock him out forever."

"fine."

After that, Kuwata took out his machine gun and began shouting around and told his target to come out, and invited him to play a game of BASEBALL, which he said that he will let him go if he beats him, but said that if the target loses, he will surrender to the boss and have himself get castrated in front of the hostages as a perfect Christmas present.

"So what do you think? Fair trade, huh?"

As Kuwata laughed foolishly, he did not notice that Naegi sneak up behind him, and he had a regretful look as he knows that there is no other way, and he activated the drill gun and drilled Kuwata's head on the right side, which penetrated his brain that resulted in Kuwata's instant death. Naegi then grabbed a chair and placed Kuwata's corpse on it and he grabbed his machine gun and then placed a pair of screwdrivers on the sides of the elevator door to keep the elevator in place, and there Naegi did a body search and found a walkie-talkie radio, which he took it and noticed a can of red paint, and he sighed as an idea came to his head and knows that it is not right for him to do this yet he felt that this would gain him an edge over the terrorists.

"Well…sorry about this…but then again…I'm doing this to save everyone inside this building…"

-x-

About 15 minutes later, the scene shifts back at the 30th floor where Sakakura came back to report to Munakata about being unable to find the target, and Munakata told him that it is okay as the rest of the henchmen will deal with him, and as the two men talked, Maizono wondered if Naegi managed to escape, and both Ayaka and Satomi wondered if Naegi really intend to call for help or he just escaped to save his own hide, in which Ayaka began to vouch for Naegi much to Satomi's annoyance.

Ayaka…!"

"What?"

"Are you actually defending that wimp?"

"But…that Naegi…he seemed to be genuinely concerned…"

"I'm betting that he ran off to save himself…"

"He would not…"

"I still don't trust him…he's cozy with Sayaka because she's an idol like us…"

"I don't think he's…"

By then the elevator door opened and the henchmen stared in surprise, and some of the female hostages shriek in horror, seeing the bloodied body of Kuwata as they did not expect another dead body to show up in full view.

"EEKKK!"

"KKYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

The commotion attracted Munakata and Sakakura's attention and they went to the elevator where they saw Kuwata's corpse, and they saw the drilled hole on his right temple, and noticed that Kuwata is wearing a Christmas hat and his shirt had red pain written in a message.

"I HAVE THE MACHINE GUN…HO-HO-HO."

Soda and Izayoi arrived back via the fire exit and they saw the situation, and while Soda grinned as he sees a challenge, Izayoi is not pleased at this and said that the escapee may well be on his way out, which Munakata said that it will not be possible as the rest of the henchmen are guarding the lower floors, and are standing by near each floors' fire exit doors.

"I don't think our escaped hostage would come down."

"How sure are you?"

"We got guards on the lower floors…and even guarding the fire exit doors in each floors."

"Really?"

"That I am certain."

"…"

"I'll have our men alerted."

"Fine."

Unknown to the terrorists, Naegi is seen above the elevator carriage, secretly listening to the conversation and heard that Munakata mentioned the number of terrorists guarding the lower floors, ranging from the 29th floor to the 15th floor, which means that there are 14 more gunmen around, and with Munakata, Sakaura, Soda, Izayoi and three more gunmen on the 30th floor, Naegi concluded that at present, there are about 18 of them all in all.

As Soda and Izayoi dragged the dead body out of the elevator, the elevator became vacant and it began to move, where Naegi held on until he reached the 37th floor, where he made an exit via a shaft and walked towards the fire exit and he is panting while walking and running till he saw the sign, which states that he has reached the 40th floor.

Looking around, he sees that there are no gunmen around and decided to use this chance to call for help, and went outside where he is on the rooftop, and there he toggles with the radio and began to randomly try any frequency that would help him connect to the police department, and much to his LUCK, he managed to reach the frequency of the nearest police department where only emergency personnel can contact, and there Naegi attempted to make contact.

"Hello…mayday, mayday…Nekotami Tower is overtaken by armed terrorists…there are hostages here…send help!"

Naegi fumbled at first, but after a few more tries he managed to get through, and now he is contacting anyone there so he can make an emergency S.O.S. message to get help.

-x-

At the police department, the dispatcher is taken aback at someone contacting her through the emergency line, with two fellow officers keeping her company and they are taken aback at the fact that a male teenager is using the emergency line, and they listened as the dispatcher began to argue with Naegi over using the emergency line.

"Kid…this is not a good time to use a Christmas prank…"

"This is not a prank! There's a hostage situation here at Nekotami Tower!"

"This is an emergency line…if you want to do something, call 119…now get off the…"

"Look here! This is an emergency! There are about over a dozen armed terrorists here! One hostage was murdered!"

"Look kid…just because you're a minor doesn't mean you can get away with a prank like this, so stop using this line and…"

"LOOK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"What was that?"

"I mean business here! I managed to get away and am at the rooftop just to call for help!"

Naegi is dismayed that the dispatcher is not taking him seriously and is forced to use cuss words just to make her listen to him, and reiterated that the Nekotami Building is in the hands of terrorists, and the dispatcher insisted that Naegi should tell this to 119 and make a report there, and this caused Naegi to berate her for her ineptness, saying that one hostage was murdered and he is not sure if he could survive should the hostage takers find him.

"Listen, you brat…you can be charged for oral defamation and…"

"You listen! I may not be able to call you again if those terrorists managed to catch me! Call for SWAT and the police!"

"Then call 119 and…"

"STOP SPOUTING BULLSHIT HERE, YOU BITCH! EVERYONE INSIDE THE NEKOTAMI BUILDING IS IN DANGER OF GETTING KILLED!"

"And you listen here, you brat…"

"I mean it and you better call for help! If any of the hostages gets shot to death…I'll sue you!"

"Don't piss me off, you brat…!"

"Damn it!"

At the 30th floor, Munakata listens to the radio and Sakakura is baffled as to how Naegi managed to call for help, until Munakata deduces where Naegi is located, and told Sakakura that he is on the rooftop and tells him to shoot on sight if the situation warrants it. Sakakura said he would not mind it as he wants to kill him on sight for killing his fellow gunmen.

"Sakakura…head of the rooftop!"

"I'm on it."

"Kill him if the situation warrant it."

"Sure."

"Good."

"I intend to kill him. He killed our men…and I want to be the one to catch him…dead."

"Good luck."

"…"

Sakakura then leaves the scene flanked by two other gunmen, and Maizono watches on with worry seeing that Naegi is about to be attacked and prayed that he would be okay and not get hurt.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as a semi-action took place, as Naegi is forced to one of the gunmen and is about to be hunted down, while Komaru and Yuta are having fun, and this seems to imply that they may do something…NAUGHTY…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi attempts to call for help, and this in turn would cause more trouble should the gunmen manage to catch up with the Luckster…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	8. Rooftop Ruckus

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation is about to escalate as Naegi is about to get in to trouble as the hostage takers are about to do something that would put the Luckster in danger, as Naegi attempts to get help…only to encounter a rude dispatcher…

Well then…read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8:**_ _ **Yaneura**_

At the police department, the dispatcher is taken aback at someone contacting her through the emergency line, with two fellow officers keeping her company and they are taken aback at the fact that a male teenager is using the emergency line, and they listened as the dispatcher began to argue with Naegi over using the emergency line.

"Kid…this is not a good time to use a Christmas prank…"

"This is not a prank! There's a hostage situation here at Nekotami Tower!"

"This is an emergency line…if you want to do something, call 119…now get off the…"

"Look here! This is an emergency! There are about over a dozen armed terrorists here! One hostage was murdered!"

"Look kid…just because you're a minor doesn't mean you can get away with a prank like this, so stop using this line and…"

"LOOK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"What was that?"

"I mean business here! I managed to get away and am at the rooftop just to call for help!"

Naegi is dismayed that the dispatcher is not taking him seriously and is forced to use cuss words just to make her listen to him, and reiterated that the Nekotami Building is in the hands of terrorists, and the dispatcher insisted that Naegi should tell this to 119 and make a report there, and this caused Naegi to berate her for her ineptness, saying that one hostage was murdered and he is not sure if he could survive should the hostage takers find him.

"Listen, you brat…you can be charged for oral defamation and…"

"You listen! I may not be able to call you again if those terrorists managed to catch me! Call for SWAT and the police!"

"Then call 119 and…"

"STOP SPOUTING BULLSHIT HERE, YOU BITCH! EVERYONE INSIDE THE NEKOTAMI BUILDING IS IN DANGER OF GETTING KILLED!"

"And you listen here, you brat…"

"I mean it and you better call for help! If any of the hostages gets shot to death…I'll sue you!"

"Don't piss me off, you brat…!"

"Damn io!"

At the 30th floor, Munakata listens to the radio and Sakakura is baffled as to how Naegi managed to call for help, until Munakata deduces where Naegi is located, and told Sakakura that he is on the rooftop and tells him to shoot on sight if the situation warrants it. Sakakura said he would not mind it as he wants to kill him on sight for killing his fellow gunmen.

"Sakakura…head of the rooftop!"

"I'm on it."

"Kill him if the situation warrant it."

"Sure."

"Good."

"I intend to kill him. He killed our men…and I want to be the one to catch him…dead."

"Good luck."

"…"

Sakakura then leaves the scene flanked by two other gunmen, and Maizono watches on with worry seeing that Naegi is about to be attacked and prayed that he would be okay and not get hurt.

-x-

At the police station, the other employees were listening to the conversation between Naegi and the dispatcher, and hearing Naegi's tone, they felt that he may be telling the truth and told the dispatcher to consider Naegi's words, but the dispatcher insisted that Naegi is just looking for someone to pull a prank and she will not stoop to his level and she can handle it just fine.

However, the employee said that if Naegi is not pulling a prank, then it would be better to send someone to check just in case, but the dispatcher insisted that she will get rid of Naegi in a flash and told her fellow employee to just ignore Naegi and dismiss him as a stupid delinquent.

"The kid is just playing with us. Plain and simple."

"I doubt that he is."

"Come on…are you taken in by a damn delinquent who wants to do a Christmas prank on…"

"Why don't we give him a chance…"

"No way."

"But…"

"The kid may be able to charm anyone but not me. He's a stupid kid. No questions asked."

"…"

At the rooftop of Nekotami Tower, Naegi is seen to be pissed off at how stupid the dispatcher is, and he is literally screaming at her for her stupidity and told her to send help here at once, and there the two argued some more with the dispatcher threatening to arrest him for oral defamation and disturbance, which only worsen the situation.

LOOK HERE, YOU BITCH!""

"Please mind your tongue, you brat!"

"I AM NOT PULLING A PRANK! I AM AT THE ROOFTOP OF NEKOTAMI TOWER!"

"Look…instead of using this number you should dial…"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! ONE HOSTAGE WAS MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD AND I WITNESSED IT ALL! I BARELY MANAGED TO ESCAPE THEM AND RIGHT NOW I'M TELLING YOU THAT THE HOSTAGE SITUATION IS GETTING WORSE!"

"may I remind you that using prank calls is against the law…"

"EITHER YOU SEND HELP OR I…WHOA!"

"!"

All of the sudden, bullets rain and struck the guard rail which narrowly missed Naegi, and the younger boy turn around and saw what caused it, and stared wide-eyed as Sakakura and some goons are aiming their weapons and shooting down Naegi, and Naegi ran off and seek cover as he realized that he is in danger and had to find a way to escape his murderers.

Sakakura is pissed off and is now intending to ensure that Naegi dies, and told his fellow henchmen to keep on firing until Naegi is forced to come out in the open so that he can kill him with his bare hands, which the henchmen obliges.

"Shoot him! Force him to come out in the open!"

"Okay!"

"You got it!"

"Leave it to us!"

"When the brat comes out I'll kill him with my bare hands! And make sure he doesn't escape! Got it?"

"Sure!"

"Will do!"

"…"

-x-

At the police station, the employees were startled but the dispatcher brushes it off and said that Naegi must have used some fireworks just go get their attention and told her fellow employees to ignore him as he is someone who has nothing else to do, and reiterated that there would be no disruption on Christmas Day and they will have a peaceful night.

However, one employee stepped in and urged the dispatcher to send a police officer to check just in case, as he was listening a while ago and recognized the sound as gunfire, and said that maybe Naegi is telling the truth, and while the dispatcher insisted that there is nothing going on, the employee urged her to send a cop to see if there is a disturbance at Nekotami Tower.

"Look…the brat is just doing a Christmas prank. It's nothing to…"

"For me it is."

"But…"

"Send in an officer and have it take a look."

"Come on…the brat is just…"

"We send a cop there. Period. If it turns out to be a hoax, then we'll bring the kid in…if it turns out to be the truth…then you have something to worry about. The sounds of what appeared to be gunfire is similar, and that is something we cannot ignore."

"Geez."

"Do it."

Irritated, the dispatcher gives in and began radioing any officer available, so as to get this over with so she can go home and enjoy the holidays, unaware that Naegi is really in trouble as he is on the brink between life and death.

The employees likewise felt that maybe there is something going on, and judging from what Naegi just said, there may be a possibility that a criminal activity is going on, unaware that the incident at Nekotami Tower has indeed already happened.

-x-

At Nekotami Tower, Naegi is ducking behind a huge cover as swarms of bullets are raining over him and he looked around to find a way to escape, and found a secret entrance which he entered and locked it as he proceeded inside, leading back inside the building, and when Sakakura checked the area, he is pissed that Naegi is gone, and when he found a door, he tried opening it with no success, and he told the goons to head back inside, stating that Naegi has found his way back in.

Moreover, he told them to shoot him down dead no matter what, which the goons nodded as they raced back inside.

"The moment you see the brat, shoot him down! If he is hiding behind a cover, use anything, even grenades…whatever it takes just to force him to come out in the open!"

"Okay!"

"You got it!"

"Leave it to us!"

"When the brat comes out disable him if given the chance, and once I see him, I'll kill him with my bare hands! And make sure he doesn't escape! Got it?"

"Sure!"

"Will do!"

"…"

The goons went inside and searched the floors in order to find Naegi, and Sakakura is getting really pissed off, as his target slipped from his grasp and vowed to kill him on the spot, as he kicked a trash can along the way as he went back inside the building, and resumed his search for the boy, ticked off more than ever before.

Minutes later, Naegi is seen crawling around the air vent, and he is now in a bind as he almost got killed by Sakakura and his men, and with a stupid dispatcher the lives of the hostages are facing a grimmer outlook and he had to think of a way to get help and how to get out of the building, since he is sure that the entrance is already guarded by the gunmen.

He sighed as he is sure that Komaru will be upset once he gets home empty-handed since he promised her to bring home sweets.

" _Komaru's really going to nag me all night till morning…_ "

His musing is interrupted when the armed goons came and are looking around, where Naegi realized that he is just above a room and can hear the goons talking to each other about how their supposedly easy heist ended up getting complicated because of one hostage managing to escape and killed Kuwata, stealing a gun and even able to radio for help.

"That kid…he sure is a handful…"

"Yeah…he managed to kill Kuwata…and Sakakura is pissed off…"

"Still…Munakata is cool and calm…think we can pull this off…?"

"Don't worry. We got all the hostages. We also got Soda who can make anything mechanical…then we got Izayoi, who's the weapons master…"

"Don't forget about Chihiro…"

"Yeah…he is one heck of a computer whiz…though I feel bad he had to act as a cross-dresser…"

"Sacrifices are made…as long as we succeed…"

"Right…"

Naegi listened intently as the goons continued to talk, and soon the goons began mentioning the names of their fellow conspirators having a role here, which Naegi managed to took out a ballpen and wrote down the names on his palm.

-x-

Meanwhile, Inspector Takaki is seen at a convenience store buying some food, and the cashier greeted him warmly and said that he should be taking a break since Christmas is just hours away, which Takaki said that if things are peaceful here then he will head home, mentioning that his son, **Kiyotaka** , is waiting at the car as he wanted to celebrate the event with him.

"You should be spending time at your house, inspector…"

"Don't worry…my son is with me and we'll be celebrating at home."

"Sounds good. You deserve a break…after all, it's Christmas."

"Right."

"Well, here you go…the items you ordered."

"Thanks."

"Have a good night, inspector."

"Thanks."

After that, Takaki left the convenience store and head for the police car, where his son, Kiyotaka, aged 15, is waiting, and there the father and son are preparing to go home seeing that the streets are generally peaceful and Kiyotaka said that he is sure that the night will be peaceful since everyone is at home and that no one would even think about doing something so foolish.

Takaki nodded and said that he hoped that there is no disturbance as he wanted to spend a quiet time with Kiyotaka and believed that even the crooks seemed to behave themselves at an event like this.

"Have a little patience, son…we'll be home in just 20 minutes."

"Sure, dad."

"Lighten up a little…I know you're a stickler for rules…but you need to relax once in a while…"

"But…after the scandal that grandfather made…"

"I know…but you don't have to take it seriously. You're you…and you can change the way around without dragging yourself in the mess he made."

"I…see…"

"Well, then…let's head home…the pizza is waiting and…huh?"

"Look…"

However, their conversation was interrupted when the police radio blared, where the dispatcher, the same one whom argued with Naegi earlier, called any available officer, and Takaki answered it, and there he was told to do a check out on Nekotami Tower, asking him to see if there is any disturbance, and if there is none, then he can go home.

As Takaki accepted, Kiyotaka asks his father why as he felt that other cops can do that, but his dad assured to him that it is just an inspection, and if the building is generally fine, then they can go home and celebrate the holiday festivities.

"Don't worry, son…"

"…"

"It's just an inspection. Probably some prank callers are putting dispatchers at edge."

"Those pranksters…"

"Once I see that the building's okay, then we can head home."

"Fine. A little safety precaution wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks, son."

"No problem, dad."

After that, the car drove away and is heading for Nekotami Tower, and the father and son are unaware that a hostage situation there is ongoing, and they have no idea that they might get into trouble should they discover that armed men are occupying the building.

At the office, the dispatcher appeared reluctant after being persuaded by her fellow employee to tell Takaki to inspect the building, and the dispatcher vowed that if the call from Naegi turns out to be a lie, she will GRILL him down, though her fellow employee urged her not to jump to conclusions, telling her that the gunfire shots were real, but the dispatcher dismisses it and believed that Naegi used firecrackers to make it appear that there were gunshots.

"Really…if that kid is lying…"

"Don't jump to conclusions…"

"I'm sure he used firecrackers or something…"

"Firecrackers don't sound like gunfire…"

"I bet the kid is using a large one…"

"Give it a rest, will you? Let the inspector judge it…if it turns out to be a hoax, then you can complain."

"Whatever…"

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as a semi-action took place, as Naegi is forced to go on the run as one of the gunmen narrowly missed his target…and now Naegi is about to get in to bigger trouble…

Moreover, LUCK is on his side for the moment as a police inspector decided to check out the building, unaware of the situation he about to encounter…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi attempts to call for help, while Takaki Ishimaru inspects the building, and whether he manage to find irregularities or not…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	9. Inspection

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation is about to escalate as Naegi is about to get in to trouble as the hostage takers are about to do something that would put the Luckster in danger, as Naegi attempts to get help…

And while he eventually got one, read on and see if help do arrive or not…

Well then…read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9:**_ _ **Kensa**_

Meanwhile, Inspector Takaki is seen at a convenience store buying some food, and the cashier greeted him warmly and said that he should be taking a break since Christmas is just hours away, which Takaki said that if things are peaceful here then he will head home, mentioning that his son, **Kiyotaka** , is waiting at the car as he wanted to celebrate the event with him.

"You should be spending time at your house, inspector…"

"Don't worry…my son is with me and we'll be celebrating at home."

"Sounds good. You deserve a break…after all, it's Christmas."

"Right."

"Well, here you go…the items you ordered."

"Thanks."

"Have a good night, inspector."

"Thanks."

After that, Takaki left the convenience store and head for the police car, where his son, Kiyotaka, aged 15, is waiting, and there the father and son are preparing to go home seeing that the streets are generally peaceful and Kiyotaka said that he is sure that the night will be peaceful since everyone is at home and that no one would even think about doing something so foolish.

Takaki nodded and said that he hoped that there is no disturbance as he wanted to spend a quiet time with Kiyotaka and believed that even the crooks seemed to behave themselves at an event like this.

"Have a little patience, son…we'll be home in just 20 minutes."

"Sure, dad."

"Lighten up a little…I know you're a stickler for rules…but you need to relax once in a while…"

"But…after the scandal that grandfather made…"

"I know…but you don't have to take it seriously. You're you…and you can change the way around without dragging yourself in the mess he made."

"I…see…"

"Well, then…let's head home…the pizza is waiting and…huh?"

"Look…"

However, their conversation was interrupted when the police radio blared, where the dispatcher, the same one whom argued with Naegi earlier, called any available officer, and Takaki answered it, and there he was told to do a check out on Nekotami Tower, asking him to see if there is any disturbance, and if there is none, then he can go home.

As Takaki accepted, Kiyotaka asks his father why as he felt that other cops can do that, but his dad assured to him that it is just an inspection, and if the building is generally fine, then they can go home and celebrate the holiday festivities.

"Don't worry, son…"

"…"

"It's just an inspection. Probably some prank callers are putting dispatchers at edge."

"Those pranksters…"

"Once I see that the building's okay, then we can head home."

"Fine. A little safety precaution wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks, son."

"No problem, dad."

After that, the car drove away and is heading for Nekotami Tower, and the father and son are unaware that a hostage situation there is ongoing, and they have no idea that they might get into trouble should they discover that armed men are occupying the building.

At the office, the dispatcher appeared reluctant after being persuaded by her fellow employee to tell Takaki to inspect the building, and the dispatcher vowed that if the call from Naegi turns out to be a lie, she will GRILL him down, though her fellow employee urged her not to jump to conclusions, telling her that the gunfire shots were real, but the dispatcher dismisses it and believed that Naegi used firecrackers to make it appear that there were gunshots.

"Really…if that kid is lying…"

"Don't jump to conclusions…"

"I'm sure he used firecrackers or something…"

"Firecrackers don't sound like gunfire…"

"I bet the kid is using a large one…"

"Give it a rest, will you? Let the inspector judge it…if it turns out to be a hoax, then you can complain."

"Whatever…"

"…"

The dispatcher sighed in annoyance and hoped that Inspector Takaki would complete the inspection, as she hoped that the call would become a hoax so that she can PUNISH Naegi for the prank, unaware that Naegi was telling the truth all along.

-x-

At Nekotami Tower, the scene shows that Naegi is navigating his way out of the air duct and managed to get to one of the upper floors as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the names of the terrorists he heard, and is looking around to find a way to send help, and as he is pondering on what to do next, he heard footsteps and he decided to hide, where one of the gunmen came and is looking around, and he took out a radio and contacted someone, who turn out to be Munakata.

There the gunman told Munakata that the floor he is in is clear, and Munakata told the gunman to station himself there in case Naegi shows up, and shoot him down if the situation warrants it, as he do not want any unintended delay in their operations.

"That is your order."

"Got it, boss."

"Shoot him on sight if he tries to escape."

"Sure."

"but if you could disable him, the better. That way we can show the other hostages what would happen if they try to defy us."

"Right."

"Commence your station."

"I'm on it."

The gunman nodded as he went towards the window to stare at the streets, as he is expecting that things would go smoothly without problems, though he wondered how one hostage was able to escape capture when he and his comrades successfully rounded up the hostages.

Naegi was having a bit of hesitation as he is normally not someone who kills, as he killed one of the hostage takers in self-defense, and he felt guilty about it yet he knew there is no other way, and mentally prayed for forgiveness as he is about to make his move, all for the sake of getting help in rescuing the hostages.

He snuck behind the gunman, holding a cutter, and he grabbed the gunman from behind by pulling his hair, and uses the cutter to slit his throat, and the slit was so deep and it not only incapacitated the gunman, but also it slowly killed him as he bled to death. Naegi looked away, knowing that this is one Christmas that he will never, ever forget, and dragged the corpse towards a storage room and hid it there, taking his weapons and armed himself.

As he looked at the window, he noticed a police car approaching, and while he is relieved that help may have arrived, minutes later, he is dismayed that only one cop came out, and all he could do now is pray that the cop would notice that something is amiss and would call for back-up in order to conduct a rescue mission for the hostages.

" _Please…let him find out our situation…_ "

-x-

At the 30th floor, Sakakura was getting agitated when he saw Inspector Takaki coming out of the police car and is ready to engage him, but Munakata urged him to calm down, stating that Takaki is alone and that he will not find out anything about the situation here, which Sakakura asks how will they be able to fool Takaki once he gets inside, and Munakata smirked as he said that he has anticipated this and has given his men at the ground floor lobby instructions on what to do.

This somewhat calmed Sakakura yet he is still doubtful that they can tricked the inspector into thinking that nothing happened here, and Munakata assured to him that the operation will push forward smoothly and by the end of the night they will succeed in their operation.

"Do not worry."

"…"

"We will succeed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Just relax."

"Hmph."

Sakakura gritted his teeth and stands down, and Munakata patted his shoulder and urged him to relax a bit, saying that in case something goes wrong, then they will come up with an alternative, and for now they will follow things as planned.

At the ground level, one of Munkata's men, identified only as the Impostor, was at the reception, posing as the concierge, and he greeted Takaki Ishimaru, which Takaki greeted him in reply and asks him if everything is okay here, which the Impostor said that things are doing fine here, and while Takaki sees that things appeared peaceful here, he wanted to make sure and asks if he could take a look around just as a precaution.

Near the corner next to the elevator, Izayoi is on standby, and after hearing things, he felt that he may have to kill Takaki should he come here and decide to check the upper floors. While this might pose a risk and alert the dispatcher should Takaki has not reported things, Izayoi felt that if things would come to this, then it is likely that a firefight would ensue, yet he is confident that Munakata would come up with a way to escape here.

" _I'm counting on you, Munakata…_ "

At the 30th floor, Munakata was informed by Izayoi about the situation and instructed him to only strike should Takaki steps inside the elevator, and after that, Sakakura asks if he is sure about this, and Munakata assured to him that things will be fine and is confident that Takaki won't find anything suspicious and their operation won't be compromised.

"Believe me, Sakaura. Things will go as planned."

"…"

"The man won't find anything."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmph."

"I promise…we will win this."

"Fine."

At the reception, Impostor nodded and allowed Takaki to look around, and Takaki began inspecting the ground area, using his flashlight to look around, and as he is nearing the elevator, Izayoi is on standby, and is ready to strike should Takaki decides to enter the elevator, and he is hoping that Takakai would turn away as he does not want any unwanted delay and changes in plans.

Izayoi's wish seemingly came through, as Takaki turns around and heads for the exit, where Takaki told the Impostor that things are okay, and apologize for the disturbance, which he said that it is okay and wishes him a Merry Christmas.

"Everything is okay here."

"I see."

"Sorry for the disturbance."

"No problem."

"Thanks…and have a Merry Christmas."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Good night."

"You too."

Likewise, Izayoi told Munakata via radio that Takaki has left Nekotami Tower, and Munakata smirked and told Sakakura that things went well, and assured to him that their plans will move forward without problems, which Sakakura only grunted in reply, as he refused to admit that he is relieved that things went well without problems.

"See…?"

"…"

"Things went well without problem."

"Whatever."

"Our plans will push through as usual."

"What about that brat?"

"We will corner him…I promise."

"Fine."

-x-

At the 34th floor, Naegi stared wide-eyed in frustration and dismay that Takaki is leaving the area, and banged on the window seeing that Takakai did not do a thorough inspection, yet he realized that if he did, he would be ambushed, and he had to think of a way to let him know what is going on here inside Nekotami Tower.

Naegi looked around and thinks of a way to alert the inspector of the situation here, and an idea popped in to his head and knew that this is something he did not want to do, yet given the circumstances and situation, he realized that there is no other way and had to do this in order to have all the hostages rescued and for the hostage takers to be stopped.

" _Forgive me, Kami-sama…but this is the only way to save everyone…_ "

Outside the Nekotami Tower, Takaki got inside the police car where his son Kiyotaka I waiting, and he asks his dad how the inspection go, in which the father told his son that everything appeared peaceful and there is no sign of any disturbance, which Kiyotaka said that it is a relief and that Christmas will surely be peaceful.

Takaki then apologized for the delay in having a Christmas moment which his son assured that it is okay and said that he has nothing to worry about.

"Sorry, Kiyotaka…I guess that…"

"No, dad…it's fine. It's better to check if things are in order…"

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

"Looks like we can spend our Christmas together…"

"Indeed."

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

By then the dispatcher called and asks Takaki how the inspection went at Nekotami Tower, in which he said that things went well and there are no signs of any disturbance, and the dispatcher was annoyed that she got pranked by a brat, and wanted to find out who made her put through with this, but Takaki urges the dispatcher to let it slide given that it is Christmas.

The dispatcher then said that this is where pranksters take advantage but Takakai joked to the dispatcher to stop acting like a Grinch and lighten up a bit, which the dispatcher was reluctant to take his advice.

"Now now…don't be like that…"

"But that brat wasted my time…"

"It's Christmas…let it slide and…"

"The brat would likely do that again…"

"Be a sport…at least things are okay at Nekotami Tower…"

"Yeah…and now my Christmas spirit is ruined…"

"Don't be a Grinch."

"…"

However, the conversation was interrupted when the body of the gunman that Naegi killed fell onto the front portion of the police car, cracking the windshield, which startled the father and son, and this made Takaki stare is disbelief and told the dispatcher that he may have overlooked something.

At the 30th floor, Munakata was also taken by surprise, and after seeing this, he realized that Naegi must have done this and radioed some of his men on the 2nd floor to shoot down the police car to prevent him from calling help, which the men complied.

Outside, Kiyotaka sensed that something is amiss, and vaguely saw something from the second floor, where the windows are being smashed and he realized what is about to happen and told his dad to have the car move in reverse, saying that someone is about to shoot.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Move the car in reverse!"

"Huh?"

"We're about to be attacked"

"What?"

"Do it, dad!"

"Kiyotaka…"

At that moment, gunfire ensued as bullets struck the police car and Takaki stepped on the pedal and has the police car move in reverse, and as he maneuvers the car to escape the hail of bullets, he ordered the dispatcher to send help and call the SWAT and other law establishments for assistance, stating that there are attackers inside Nekotami Tower, and deems them as ARMED and DANGEROUS.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the first part of this chapter appeared to be SILENT, the second half has a semi-action took place, as Naegi just killed another villain in self-defense and is now getting to work…

Moreover, LUCK is on his side for the moment as a police inspector decided to check out the building, and while he initially finds nothing wrong, naegi's action finally made Takaki realize that there is a situation at Nekotami Tower…but then a hail of bullets are being fired, and this casts questions whether Takaki and Kiyotaka would survive or not…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter jumpstarts the action as help arrives and surrounds Nekotami Tower…

Naegi is being hunted again…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	10. Radio Contact

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here gets a reprieve as help eventually arrives…and Naegi managed to contact Takaki and tells him of the situation inside the building.

However, Munakata seemed to be prepared for the worse...

Well then…read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 10:**_ _ **Musen renraku**_

By then the dispatcher called and asks Takaki how the inspection went at Nekotami Tower, in which he said that things went well and there are no signs of any disturbance, and the dispatcher was annoyed that she got pranked by a brat, and wanted to find out who made her put through with this, but Takaki urges the dispatcher to let it slide given that it is Christmas.

The dispatcher then said that this is where pranksters take advantage but Takakai joked to the dispatcher to stop acting like a Grinch and lighten up a bit, which the dispatcher was reluctant to take his advice.

"Now now…don't be like that…"

"But that brat wasted my time…"

"It's Christmas…let it slide and…"

"The brat would likely do that again…"

"Be a sport…at least things are okay at Nekotami Tower…"

"Yeah…and now my Christmas spirit is ruined…"

"Don't be a Grinch."

"…"

However, the conversation was interrupted when the body of the gunman that Naegi killed fell onto the front portion of the police car, cracking the windshield, which startled the father and son, and this made Takaki stare is disbelief and told the dispatcher that he may have overlooked something.

At the 30th floor, Munakata was also taken by surprise, and after seeing this, he realized that Naegi must have done this and radioed some of his men on the 2nd floor to shoot down the police car to prevent him from calling help, which the men complied.

Outside, Kiyotaka sensed that something is amiss, and vaguely saw something from the second floor, where the windows are being smashed and he realized what is about to happen and told his dad to have the car move in reverse, saying that someone is about to shoot.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Move the car in reverse!"

"Huh?"

"We're about to be attacked"

"What?"

"Do it, dad!"

"Kiyotaka…"

At that moment, gunfire ensued as bullets struck the police car and Takaki stepped on the pedal and has the police car move in reverse, and as he maneuvers the car to escape the hail of bullets, he ordered the dispatcher to send help and call the SWAT and other law establishments for assistance, stating that there are attackers inside Nekotami Tower, and deems them as ARMED and DANGEROUS.

The car sped backwards and managed to get to a safe distance and out of shooting range, and there the Ishimaru's got off the car, amd checked on the corpse, seeing that it had a slit throat, and Takaki realized that something is really amiss.

Kiyotaka asks who would do something like throwing a body out and stuff, and there Takaki realized that the caller is indeed telling the truth, and deduced that he must be the one who threw the body onto the car, which Kiyotaka asks why would someone do that.

"This might bewilder you, Kiyotaka...but..."

"Huh?"

"Assuming that the body belonged to those culprits, then the one who did this is trying to prove that there is trouble...and Nekotami Tower is indeed been taken over.

"Who would...?"

"We don't know...but one thing is for sure...someone made the effort to alert us...and now we need to solve this Christmas crisis before the holiday season gets ruined."

"Still...why would someone do this...I mean...who in the right mind would do something..."

"It must be the kid that the dispatcher mentioned...and the kid is really telling the truth."

"Seriously?"

Takaki said that the caller did this to show him that there really is a situation at Nekotami Tower, and if the caller is one of the culprits, he would not do something that would endanger his cover. He now believe that a Christmas crisis has taken place and apologize if their Christmas get-together is ruined, but his son assured that it is nothing and that all that matters now is for Nekotami Tower must be surrounded and the culprits must be captured.

"I am really sorry that our..."

"Think nothing of it, dad. That can wait...the situation at that building can't."

"Kiyotaka."

"We can still celebrate...at New Year's Day...at least that would be...EXPLOSIVE..."

"Thanks, son."

"No problem!"

"Okay, let's work on this...if we manage to end the crisis then we can have a post-Christmas celebration..."

"Sounds good to me, dad."

Several minutes later, several police cars arrived and are assessing the situation, where they saw Takaki's police car is riddled with bullets and found the body of one of the gunmen, and there Takaki took out his radio to contact Naegi, hoping that he is the one who made the call to the dispatcher, and he frantically tried to reach him, and soon Naegi responded, where Takaki asks if he is the one who tried to alert the dispatcher about the incident right now.

Naegi confirmed it and said that there are about a dozen terrorists or less, and the 15-year old boy stating that so far he has killed about four of the gunmen, out of self-defense, and gave the names he managed to list, while revealing that of all the hoatages, Takagi is the lone fatality so far, and that the rest of the hostages are at the 30th floor.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yes."

"You saw it?"

"From afar. When I was about to slip, they saw me and that's how it ended like this."

"I'm surprised that you managed to stay in one piece."

"Guess I am LUCKY..."

"And you're the one who threw that body on my car. Is the body one if the gunmen?"

"Yes. Sorry about that, but I could not think of any other way in order to alert you of the situation here."

Takaki is astounded at what he just heard, and what's more, he can tell that he is speaking to a middle school or high school boy given the tone of his voice, and there he asks the boy's name, which Naegi is reluctant as he has a feeling that Munakata's group might be listening to the radio feed, and instead tells Takaki a CODENAME, calling himself Makona.

Kiyotaka listens on as Takaki and Naegi are talking, until Naegi said that he will find a safe place to hide before resuming their discussion and the radio is turned off. Kiyotaka asks his dad if the person he talked is a high school boy, which Takaki said it is possible, commented that it was a miracle that he managed to stay alive up until now.

"So that was really a high school boy?"

"Looks like it."

"Seriously...doing all THAT all this time?"

"Can't blame you, son. I was surprised myself."

"How could he...?"

"Not sure, but that kid really astounds me...managing to evade those terrorists...and even managed to get our attention."

"What now, dad?"

"For now we...huh?"

By then a police van arrived, where a leading squad leader, who is now in charge of the situation, asks Takaki about how this happened, and Takaki explained what he gathered so far and the squad leader refused to believe that a teenage boy is the one who tipped off about the crisis.

He even said that it could be one of the culprits which Takaki rebutted, reasoning that if the caller is one of the bad guys he would not do something like exposing his cover and he may be the key to help identify the suspects inside Nekotami Tower.

"And you are sure that this Makona can be trusted, inspector?"

"As far as I am concerned...yes."

"Does it occur to you that this Makona could be one of those culprits? That he did this just to make a fool of you?"

"If there is a fool...that would be you."

"What was that?"

"If this Makona is among the culprits he wouldn't do something like getting my attention and blow his and his cohorts' cover. I strongly believe that he is the one who argued with the dispatcher, and he has proven himself by risking his neck just to let us know about the hostage situation right now!"

"Until there is proof...we consider him a threat...and I am in charge now."

"Look here, sir...!"

Takaki did not back down and said that the caller went through a lot of risks, and said that if not for him they would remain unaware of what is happening at Nekotami Tower right now, and said that for now he will take Naegi's word for it and once the crisis is resolved and meets him in person, then he will judge him personally.

-x-

Inside Nekotami Tower, the scene shifts inside one of the office rooms where Munakata is sitting on a chair, having listened to Takaki and Naegi's radio conversation, and he appeared to be quite calm as he had a feeling that this would have happened, as he did not anticipate someone would escape capture and took out a few of his men.

By then Sakakura came and requested that he find Naegi and kill him, stating that Naegi caused all this and now they are facing a battle with the cops, but Munakata assured to him that the plan will push through and that he has prepared an alternative plan to outwit the cops and escape undetected.

"Calm yourself, Sakakura."

"How can I?"

"I anticipated that a situation like this is bound to happen..."

"So you knew and yet ypu're so calm and..."

"Regardless...the plan will push through. And we will escape alive with our objective accomplished."

"Really?"

"You have my word. Excuse me for a moment..."

"..."

Munakata then radioed Fujisaki and asks him how are things there at his position, in which Fujisaki said that he is halfway through, and Munakata told him to hurry, stating that the cops, and possibly the SWAT, are probably outside, which Fujisaki said that he will speed up the process as fast as he could, while Fujisaki began asking him who will keep the cops busy.

Munakata assured to him that he will deal with the cops and that by the end of the night, they will all escape alive and will be pleased once they achieve their objective, which somewhat gave Fujisaki some HOPE.

"Really, sir?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Once our objective is completed and we escape alive, we will have a Christmas celebration. You can binge all night long."

"Sounds reassuring, sir. Okay, I'll get to work at once."

"Well said, Fujisaki."

"Thanks."

"Good, now hurry up."

-x-

Elsewhere, Naegi managed to hide on one of the upper floors and went inside a restroom and sat on the floor, where he is contacted by Takaki and he is asked how he is able to stay alive up to this point, in which he said that he is just LUCKY. He also told Takaki that his determination to save the hostages is what motivated him to keep going and not buck under pressure.

Takaki felt somewhat reassuring, as he is quite impressed that Naegi remained optimistic in the face of the situation he is in, and he commended him for that, and tells him to stay alive and not give up, promising him that he would treat him to dinner on Christmas Day, which Naegi chuckled, saying that his younger sister would give him a Christmas dressing down because he failed to deliver his promise, whixh is to bring home some sweets and food.

Takaki laughed at the punch line and said that he will take care of that once the crisis is resolved.

"Is that so...?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

"That's a good one, kid..."

"It wasn't..."

"Tell you what...once thus situationnis contained...and when we meet...I'll treat you to dinner...and tlu can bring home whatever food you want and give to your sister."

"Seriously? But that's too..."

"Think of it as a Christmas present..."

"I...see..."

Naegi smiled a bit as he felt reassuring that Takaki is taking his word for it and that the efforts he went through paid off, as he sensed that the police force are probably here now and will keep the hostage takers preoccupied, and right now he has to find a way to divert their attention away from the hostages so that the culprits can be taken down and end the Christmas nightmare.

However, what Naegi and Takaki did not know is that their radio conversation is being listened by Munakata, and he felt a bit irritated at the trouble Naegi has caused, and there Sakakura is visibly seething at what Naegi did, and there Munakata tells him to be ready, as he will send him out to find Naegi and have him killed off.

Sakakura crackled his knuckles as he is DYING to get his hands on the boy and beat him up, and enjoy hearing him screaming in pain, though Munakata tells him to just kill him if and when he gets the chance lest the boy manage to make an escape, which Sakakura said that Naegi won't be so LUCKY this time around.

"Hah...that brat won't get another LUCK..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...I'll waste him the moment I see him..."

"Fine, just don't get carried away..."

"I won't...

"Good."

"I'm going."

"Good luck."

As Sakakura leaves, Munakata uses the radio and soon made contact with Naegi, and there he asks the boy why go all the trouble when he can just surrender, and even offered to have Naegi spared if he simply return the weapons he took, but Naegi did not bite and told Munakata that he saw how he killed Takagi and that Munakata's men will kill him on the spot once spotted.

Naegi then told Munakata that he will not win, and the villain appeared to stay cool and calm, not being intimidated and asks Naegi how can he be able to pull off something like stopping his men, and Naegi, in a fit of irritation, said he will do what it takes, and unintentionally insults Munakata.

"Is that a threat...?"

"What if it is...?"

"Surely you realize that you are obviously outnumbered..."

"That won't discourage me...I'm not giving up...I won't be intimidated by a murderer like you...!"

"Really? What a teenage desperation you are displaying...what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Well...I have THREE words for you."

"Oh? And what are those words...?"

"Yipee-ka-yay...you MOTHERFUCKER."

Munakata raised an eyebrow at being told off, and some of Munakata's men stared in surprise, and one of them asks Munakata if he wants them to find Naegi and kill him off, stating that it was unacceptable for someone to insult Munakata, but the leader of the group assured to them Naegi has no place to go or escape.

"Want me to waste him at once?"

"Calm down. No need to rush..."

"But he just insulted you! If I were to be told off like that I..."

"The kid is just acting cool...but he is bucking under pressure. He won't last long."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sakakura and the others are on their way. They will deal with that brat."

"Oh...fine."

"Good."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action shown…the rather dramatic moments make up for it...

Looks like Naegi got a bit on the edge as Munakata tries to coax him into submission, and the Luckster unintentionally, due to a heat of passion, spoke the famous line popularized by Bruce Willis…surely you know what the famous line is...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter jumpstarts the action as help arrives and surrounds Nekotami Tower…

Naegi is being hunted again…

And the first attempted siege to secure the building commences...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	11. First Attack

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation is about to escalate as SWAT arrive and are taking over, and here the villains are also getting to work…

Well then…read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Saisho no kōgeki_**

As Sakakura and some henchmen leave to commence in hunting down Naegi, Munakata uses the radio and soon made contact with Naegi, and there he asks the boy why go all the trouble when he can just surrender, and even offered to have Naegi spared if he simply return the weapons he took, but Naegi did not bite and told Munakata that he saw how he killed Takagi and that Munakata's men will kill him on the spot once spotted.

Naegi then told Munakata that he will not win, and the villain appeared to stay cool and calm, not being intimidated and asks Naegi how can he be able to pull off something like stopping his men, and Naegi, in a fit of irritation, said he will do what it takes, and unintentionally insults Munakata.

"Is that a threat...?"

"What if it is...?"

"Surely you realize that you are obviously outnumbered..."

"That won't discourage me...I'm not giving up...I won't be intimidated by a murderer like you...!"

"Really? What a teenage desperation you are displaying...what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Well...I have THREE words for you."

"Oh? And what are those words...?"

"Yipee-ka-yay...you MOTHERFUCKER."

Munakata raised an eyebrow at being told off, and some of Munakata's men stared in surprise, and one of them asks Munakata if he wants them to find Naegi and kill him off, stating that it was unacceptable for someone to insult Munakata, but the leader of the group assured to them Naegi has no place to go or escape.

"Want me to waste him at once?"

"Calm down. No need to rush..."

"But he just insulted you! If I were to be told off like that I..."

"The kid is just acting cool...but he is bucking under pressure. He won't last long."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sakakura and the others are on their way. They will deal with that brat."

"Oh...fine."

"Good."

-x-

Minutes later, the scene shifts outside the building, where Takaki is monitoring the scene and wondered if Naegi managed to find a place to hide to stay out of the terrorists' eyesight, and then the SWAT team arrived to take charge of the situation, and Kiyotaka became a bit worried, as he felt that things would go bad should the SWAT decided to go right ahead without making a plan, believing that the gunmen are heavily armed and that they could be anywhere within Nekotami Tower.

Takaki said that there is nothing he could do at this point, and by then Naegi contacted Takaki, as he managed to get a glimpse of what is happening and asks what is going on down there, as Naegi did not like what is about to happen next..

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"What's going on down there?"

"The SWAT team are going to do a breakthrough..."

"Are they crazy?"

"Well..."

"Those gunmen are armed and dangerous!"

"I know...you told me that..."

Naegi is not pleased with what he just heard, and tells Takaki what he knows about the men, how many gunmen are left and that they are scattered between the rooftop and the 26th to 34th floors and some at the concierge.

Takaki tells Naegi he would do what he could to stall the SWAT as he too believe that storming the building first is a bad idea.

"You got to stop them...!"

"Calm down...!"

"But...!"

"I'll do what I can..."

"..."

"Right now you need to stay alive...!"

"..."

"Trust me on this..."

Takaki then went to the SWAT leader and tells him what he knows, then the SWAT leader tells Takaki to back off and SHUT UP, saying that the SWAT is now in charge, yet Takaki insisted that the gunmen are scattered everywhere within Nekotami Tower and that they may possess high-powered weapons, which the SWAT leader said that he doubts it given that the terrorists have not made any move yet, nor have they stated their demands.

Moreover, he tells Takaki to ignore what Naegi says, as he deems him part of the terrorists and is probably using FAKE NEWS just to confuse him. He then tells Takaki to either back off or face arrest for obstruction.

"So if you don't want to lose face, shut your mouth and back off."

"What?"

"Ignore the caller…he's one of those terrorists."

"The caller is a high school boy! He is the reason why we discovered the situation inside that building!"

"He's just messing with your head."

"But…"

"We're in charge. You're excess baggage."

"!"

Takaki stared wide-eyed, as never in his life that he encounter someone so arrogant, and he questioned his authority, as well as reminding him that there are hostages inside, telling the SWAT leader that things could go bad if any of the SWAT members might end up shooting the hostages by mistake.

The SWAT leader rebutted by saying that there has been no demand from the gunmen and no hostages are shown, thus what intel Naegi provided is a fake, and he gives Takaki a warning to back off or face arrest, which shows that the SWAT leader has no respect for anyone but himself.

"Do me a favor, old man."

"…"

"Back off and go home."

"Look here, you…"

"Go to your wife and give her a Christmas present by having sex with her."

"How dare you…!"

"Interfere or I'll have you arrested."

"Damn you…"

Takaki clenched his fists as he is getting agitated at the SWAT leader's arrogance, yet he maintained his common sense and chose not to verbally retaliate. However, Kiyotaka heard it and criticized the SWAT leader for his actions, which his dad urges his son to let go, which Kiyotaka asks if he is going to let this stand, as it shows that the SWAT leader has complete disregard of the situation.

"Kiyotaka…?"

"Dad! Are you going to put up with this guy?"

"Easy, son…"

"He is running his mouth off for a while!"

"Wait…"

"He has complete disregard! The boy who contacted us is the reason why we found out about the situation…and now this man is saying that the caller is a terrorist and that he rather bombard the building like that? What about the hostages? Does this guy know how many gunmen are in there?"

"Calm down, Kiyotaka…"

"But…"

The SWAT leader smirked and ordered one of his subordinates to have Kiyotaka arrested, and the subordinate did so, causing Takaki to question the action, which the SWAT leader said that he means what he says and that anyone who gets in the way will pay the price.

Moreover, he arrogantly tells Takaki to do as told or he too would be arrested for insubordination, and Takaki asks him who gave him the authority to do that, but the arrogant SWAT leader just stared at him in an arrogant way without saying a word.

"Who the heck do you think you are?"

"…"

"Who gave you that authority?"

".."

"Are you listening?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

As Kiyotaka is being taken away, Takaki was forced to leave and attempted to use his authority to stop the SWAT members from hauling his son to jail.

With no one to stop him, he tells the other SWAT members to get ready, instructing them that they will break through the lobby area and split up, taking the elevator, the stairs and the fire exit, which will be an effective strategy to splinter and scatter the gunmen do ad to make them panic and they will be easy pickings, thus giving the mayor a Christmas gift by showing that the SWAT is an effective force within the police department.

The SWAT leader's subordinate then asks if he is joining in, which the SWAT leader smirked and said that he will join them so as to give his men a very huge morale and boost their ego and confidence. That way the mayor will be pleased and will be compelled to give financial support to the SWAT team once the crisis is over.

"Yep. I'm joining."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course. It will help."

"Really?"

"Yeah…it'll give our men a huge boost…and the mayor will label me a hero."

"Whoa."

"And you boys will also be rewarded."

"Sure!"

-x-

Inside the Nekotami Tower, Munakata is informed about the SWAT team getting ready to invade the building, which Munakata appeared to be cool and calm, as he somewhat predicted that this outcome would happen.

One of his men asks if they are going to intercept them, and Munakata said there is no cause for alarm, as he already has a countermeasure for this situation, and he called for Soda, which minutes later, he reported to the leader.

"Soda."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Are you busy?"

"None at the moment…"

"I'll be needing your EXPERTISE…"

"Sure! What's the deal?"

"It's like this…"

"…leave it to me, boss!"

Soda grinned as he rubbed his palms as he is excited to try out what he is eager to do, and said that everything will be ready in a FLASH.

Minutes later, Naegi managed to find a room to hide and using his binoculars, he stared in surprise as he sees that the entire SWAT team are in position, looking like they intend to break in and do a breakthrough, and there he contacted Takaki via the radio and asks him what is going on, and Takaki sadly told him that the SWAT team are taking command of the situation and that the SWAT team ignored his words about the possible number of the terrorists.

Takaki even said that he the SWAT leader views Naegi as one of the gunmen and has no qualms about what would happen to the hostages, and Naegi urges Takaki to try persuading the SWAT leader to reconsider and try a different approach.

"You got to try and convince him…"

"I wish I could, but…"

"If he does what he wanted…there will be lots of casualties!"

"I know…"

"Is he really that foolish?"

"Wish I could answer that…"

"Try harder! There's got to be a way…"

"I'll try again, but I can't guarantee…hey!"

However, the SWAT leader came and interrupted, grabbing the radio and he arrogantly told Naegi that he is deemed one of the terrorists and that he will be brought down in no time, and Naegi verbally lashed the SWAT leader for his foolishness as he told him that the gunmen are scattered within the floors and that the hostages are at the 30th floor, but the SWAT leader said that the hostages are easy-pickings and they can wait, but the gunmen won't and he told Naegi that he will be next to be taken down unless he SURRENDERS without condition.

Takaki was pissed off and pushed the SWAT leader back, telling him that Naegi is the reason why they are aware of what is happening at Nekotami Tower, but the SWAT leader said that Naegi is one of the gunmen and that he is just pretending to be one of the escaped hostages so that he can run off with the loot for himself and nothing more and tells him to back off.

"I already told you…that guy is a fraud."

"What's your proof?"

"It's already there…he's hiding…and is playing mind games."

"You can't just…!"

"It's final. We're going in…and the caller…he'll be taken down."

"Hey! Come back here!"

"…"

"Hey!"

As the SWAT leader joins his men, they are now ready to make a rescue attempt, where the squad are split into three groups, the sneaking through the side of the building on the east, the other doing the same on the west, and the last, where the SWAT leader is included, board an armored Humvee and slowly drove through the entrance of the building.

As the SWAT leader gives the signal all of the three groups began to do their thing, and the two groups sneaked though the sides of the building, preparing to head for the main entrance, with the Humvee driving their way towards the front, intending to draw fire so that the gunmen will be focused on the Humvee and not notice the rest.

However, Munakata and his men somehow expected this, and soon Soda grinned as he unleashed a mechanical robot-like drone and flew downward, where the two groups stopped upon noticing the drone, and there they saw the drone is carrying what appeared to be a time bomb, causing the members to panic seeing that it would detonate in less than three seconds.

"What the…?"

"Shit!"

"A bomb!"

"It's gonna explode!"

"Turn back!"

"I can't!"

"Do something!"

"Quick pushing me!"

It was too late, as the two drones exploded, killing the two groups, and the remaining group, inside the Humvee, were taken by surprise. Suddenly a small barrel rolled near the underside of the Humvee, and there the gunmen fired a high-powered gun at the small barrel, which the contents are unknown but it appeared to be strong enough as the impact knocks the Humvee off the ground and lay on its side, exposing the gas tank part, and the SWAT leader tells his remaining men to evacuate, but they could not as they are stuck.

Then another of the gunmen fired an RPG and hits the gas tank part of the Humvee, and the vehicle exploded, killing everyone inside, and thus the entire SWAT team perished, and Takaki could only watch in horror, realizing that the enemy is truly armed and dangerous, and he could only pray that Naegi would stay safe as he has a feeling that the boy would not survive if he is caught and shot on sight.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the first part of this chapter appeared to be SILENT, the second half has a semi-action took place, as Naegi just witnessed that the entire SWAT team was killed and it's all thanks to the SWAT leader's foolishness, who is among those who perished…

Now Takaki Ishimaru is once again in charge, though there's no telling how long once word reaches out that the situation is getting critical…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi goes into action again…

And that means that Naegi is being hunted down again…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	12. Explosive Retaliation

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation is about to escalate as Naegi goes into another covert action…which will no doubt earn the ire of the bad guys…

Well then…read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12: Bakuhatsu-tekina hōfuku_**

As the SWAT leader joins his men, they are now ready to make a rescue attempt, where the squad are split into three groups, the sneaking through the side of the building on the east, the other doing the same on the west, and the last, where the SWAT leader is included, board an armored Humvee and slowly drove through the entrance of the building.

As the SWAT leader gives the signal all of the three groups began to do their thing, and the two groups sneaked though the sides of the building, preparing to head for the main entrance, with the Humvee driving their way towards the front, intending to draw fire so that the gunmen will be focused on the Humvee and not notice the rest.

However, Munakata and his men somehow expected this, and soon Soda grinned as he unleashed a mechanical robot-like drone and flew downward, where the two groups stopped upon noticing the drone, and there they saw the drone is carrying what appeared to be a time bomb, causing the members to panic seeing that it would detonate in less than three seconds.

"What the…?"

"Shit!"

"A bomb!"

"It's gonna explode!"

"Turn back!"

"I can't!"

"Do something!"

"Quit pushing me!"

It was too late, as the two drones exploded, killing the two groups, and the remaining group, inside the Humvee, were taken by surprise. Suddenly a small barrel rolled near the underside of the Humvee, and there the gunmen fired a high-powered gun at the small barrel, which the contents are unknown but it appeared to be strong enough as the impact knocks the Humvee off the ground and lay on its side, exposing the gas tank part, and the SWAT leader tells his remaining men to evacuate, but they could not as they are stuck.

Then another of the gunmen fired an RPG and hits the gas tank part of the Humvee, and the vehicle exploded, killing everyone inside, and thus the entire SWAT team perished, and Takaki could only watch in horror, realizing that the enemy is truly armed and dangerous, and he could only pray that Naegi would stay safe as he has a feeling that the boy would not survive if he is caught and shot on sight.

As everyone outside could only watch in horror and are kept at bay, the scene shifts at the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors of the building, where the terrorists are celebrating, each of them say that ths is the best Christmas festival they ever had, getting to shoot down the cops and SWAT, and soon the gunmen left the 2nd and 4th floors, which they joined the others on the 2nd floor, where they are gathered (about eight of them), and one of them contacted Munakata and told him that they decimated the SWAT, and Munakata tells him to have the others get ready for another attack should anyone attempt to get closer to the building.

"...if you see any one or more try to get closer...kill them."

"Got it, boss."

"You have all the weapons?"

"Yup."

"Then use them as you see fit."

"Sure boss."

"And let me know about anything every five to ten minutes."

"O,ay, boss."

The gunmen cheered as they get ready to arm the RPG and are awaiting the next order, hoping that there would be more fools wanting to play hero and then they will be blasted off to the spirit world, which the gunmen are eager to open fire again on a moving target, be it a person or a vehicle.

-x-

Meanwhile, Naegi is thinking fast as he could not let the gunmen have their way and needed to do something to halt the gunmen's momentum, and checking the weapons he have, and the equipment available, he then came up with an idea to lessen the gunmen's advantage. He soon noticed what he has inside the room that he is using, and looking carefully, he weighed in on what he could do to use them to his advantage, and the equipment present are:

\- Several bullets

\- Several bottles of alcohols

\- A microwave oven.

\- A wireless generator

\- A half-gallon container of fuel

\- A box full of grenades

Naegi then looked around and went to an air shaft, where he looked down, seeing that he is several floors above, and there he could hear the sounds of the gunmen chanting and celebrating due to the enclosed shaft area, and he deduced that the floor below is the 3rd floor, and though he did not like it, he knew it cannot be helped, as he is doing this to help and to stall the gunmen until the cops manage to get in, and he silently prayed that his actions are justifiable.

Naegi then placed the oven on top of the generator, then tied it together, and opened it and placed a box of dozen bullets and the opened gallon of fuel inside the microwave oven, as well as pouring a lot of gunpowder from the bullets inside before placing the grenades inside (removing the safety pins) and closed it. Next he activated the wireless generator and it started to function, where Naegi set the oven's timer to 10 seconds, and as he uses the cart to push the generator and the oven towards the air shaft, he is all set, as a push is all he needed.

He then activated the oven's timer and the microwave oven is activated, and by then he pushes the oven and the generator towards the shaft and it falls down. Naegi peeked downward to see if it would work, hoping that his plan would succeed.

At the 3rd floor, the gunmen are getting ready to fire more RPG shells, wanting to hit something, and they are feeling that they own the town, as they bragged that this is the best Christmas rush they ever had, and are glad to be part of Munakata's "entourage".

They also wished that they get to see an explosion so that they can celebrate New Year's Day.

"Here they come..."

"Yeah...fireworks are coming through!"

"Sure wished today is New Year's day..."

"Right...want to see some explosion..."

"We can make one...in a few seconds from now..."

"Yeah...and send those assholes to kingdom come..."

"Right..."

"Oh yeah..."

What they did not know, however, is that the generator and the oven is coming down their way, and when the generator and microwave oven reached the 3rd floor of the open air shaft, and with the metallic bullets and the fuel inside, along with the gunpowder and grenades, in which the heat from the oven has caused the metal contents inside to heat up, and when the grenades exploded, it caused a chain reaction as the blast spread onto the 3rd floor, engulfing the room, and the gunmen screamed as they are being incinerated.

"GAAAKKK!"

"AAAHHHKKKHHH!"

"GAAAKKK!"

"AAAHHHKKKHHH!"

"GAAAKKK!"

"AAAHHHKKKHHH!"

"GAAAKKK!"

"AAAHHHKKKHHH!"

Naegi looked down at the air shaft, seeing that it worked, and hoped that the gunmen below are killed, however, he stared wide-eyed when he sees the flames rising upward, and he realized what this means, and he ran away before hitting the floor, just as the flames entered the room and hit anything it could touch, straight ahead.

LUCKILY, it did not hit the floor as Naegi remained there and only gets up when the flames dissipated after nearly a minute. He sighed in relief that he narrowly avoided such a physical disaster, and he felt that he might become a delinquent if he were to do something like that.

By then the radio he is carrying blared, where Takaki is trying to contact Naegi, as he and the other cops saw the explosion, and he wondered if Naegi is among those caught in the blast, and after several attempts, Takaki is quite relieved that Naegi is okay and the two talked as the inspector asked what just happened, and he stared in surprise after being told about what happened.

"Are you serious, Mako?"

"Yeah..."

"Goodness...you really are crazy!"

"..."

"You're lucky to escape that blast!"

"Guess I do have GOOD LUCK..."

"I don't know if I should admire you or chastise you..."

"Ha-ha..."

However, another police official came, having been informed of what happened to the SWAT, and somehow (for unknown reason), he is seemingly aware about Takaki being contacted by Naegi, and there he interrupted Takaki, grabbing the radio and tells Naegi to cease and desist, saying that he is becoming a hindrance, threatening to arrest him if he keeps on interfering in police matters.

However, Naegi fired back, telling him that he is becoming a problem and not a solution, telling him that he is going to do what he could to help and save the hostages, which caused a word war between the official and Naegi.

"Look here, Mr. Mako...or whoever you are..."

"Huh?"

"Either you shut up and stay put...or I'll have you arrested..."

"You look here...you're a black eye."

"What?"

"Inspector Ishimaru has more brains than you...so put him back on the line..."

"Don't you give me the orders here, you..."

"Yipee ka-yay...you MOTHERFUCKER."

Moreover, he tells the police official that he rather talk to Takaki than someone who has LESS BRAINPOWER OF AN ORANGUTAN who does not use his head at all, this this pissed off the police official and vowed to have Naegi arrested once the crisis ended, but Naegi is unnerved and tells him to stop bickering and let Takaki do his job.

Pissed, the police official grudgingly gave the radio to Takaki and went to survey the area, and Takaki sighed in relief, and there he asks Naegi what happened there and what caused the explosion, in which Naegi went into detail about what he did, and surmised that his action resulted in killing the gunmen that controlled the bomb-controlled drones and halted the terrorists' actions temporarily.

Takaki was surprised and yet he tells Naegi not to act so reckless reasoning that the blast may have caught him, but the teen boy laughed a bit saying that he managed to avoid the backdraft.

"Look, Mako...you may be a kid...I can tell from your voice..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but listen carefully. You should avoid doing and acting like a gung-ho. You're up against a dozen or so armed gunmen...I'm surprised you survived and made it this far. Any private citizen wouldn't..."

"But here I am. Safe and sound."

"For now."

"I'll be okay."

"Better still...you need to stay hidden. There's no telling when you're going to end up in a body bag."

"Don't worry. My GOOD LUCK will keep me safe."

While Takaki is relieved to hear that Naegi survived, he is still worried at the fact that the boy is still at risk of getting caught and killed, and he advised him to stay hidden and keep a low profile unless necessary, saying that he does not want a YOUNGBLOOD to die on the eve of Christmas, but Naegi displayed optimism that he will save the night and celebrate Christmas.

"I'm not kidding...you got to look out for yourself."

"I am."

"Look, in an hour or so from now...it's going to be Christmas...and the last thing I ever wanted is someone like you getting killed."

"I understand."

"So please do as I..."

"Don't worry. Like I said, my GOOD LUCK will keep me safe."

"You sure are optimistic...aren't you?"

"I guess...it's all that I have..."

Takaki chuckled at Naegi's optimism, and admitted that he admired his spirit, and tells him to stay alive and keep up the upbeat attitude, telling him that once this crisis is over, he would like to invite Naegi to dinner with the Ishimaru family, which Naegi smiled as he said that he would consider it but would have to ask his parents for permission first.

This made Takaki raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to ask your parents for permission, Mako?"

"Yeah."

"Such a good kid. Your parents are going to be proud of you."

"Not sure about that."

"How so?"

"They have no idea about the situation here...and I intend to keep it that way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I don't want them and my younger sister to get worried too much since it's almost Christmas..."

The police official who got told off by Naegi a while ago was rather pissed seeing Takaki entertaining a percieved nutcase than doing his actual job, and he sighed as he decided to do his job, believing that he can upstage Takaki and prove that he is more competent than him.

Not far, an ambitious TV reporter is stationed outside, and using unknown means, he was able to eavesdrop the radio signals and listen to the conversation between Takaki and Naegi, though Naegi referred to himself as Mako in order to mislead the terrorists and prevent them from using the hostages to pin him down.

The reporter then told his cameraman to keep on listening, as he wanted to get the SCOOP OF THE CENTURY and find out who this Mako is, and to show Tokyo why he is the best reporter within the prefecture.

"You sure about this...?"

"Yeah...and keep listening to that conversation...I need to knkw who this Mako is..."

"Don't you think that it would only...?"

"Don't care. All I care is to get the biggest scoop this Christmas...and that Mako guy is my ticket to news stardom."

"..."

"Just do your job, okay?"

"...fine..."

"Good."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the first part of this chapter has a semi-action took place, as Naegi just witnessed that the entire SWAT team was killed and it's all thanks to the SWAT leader's foolishness, who is among those who perished…and he ended up doing a risky move that helped matters…

The second half, however, shows that there are some people who are causing more problems than helping the situation…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi gets into a situation…and it might involve someone close to him to be used as a bargaining chip…

And that means that Naegi is being hunted down again…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	13. Naegi Exposed

**Makoto Naegi: DIE HARD Luckster**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the situation is about to escalate, as Naegi tries to find a way to provide help to the police, someone within the hostages decided to take matters personally…either to save the hostages or make a personal escape for selfish reasons

Well then…read on and…well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Roshutsu shita Naegi  
_**

At the Naegi house, the scene shows that Komaru and Yuta are making out, as you can see that, despite being covered by a blanket, you can tell that they are PLAYING AROUND, and there his brief is seen falling to the floor with Yuta moaning and Komaru commented that he LOOKED CUTE DOWN THERE, which he said that he is a bit embarrassed.

"Wow, Yuta-kun...you sure are BIG..."

"Ahh..."

"So hard...but smooth..."

"Ahh...K-Komaru..."

"It feels so nice..."

"Ahh..."

"Glad we got together like this, Yuta-kun..."

"Ahh...Komaru-chan..."

By then they heard the doorbell rang, and the two younger teens sat up abruptly, realizing the situation should they came inside the room, and both of them frantically dressed up to avoid getting caught in the act and she tells him to act naturally so as not to give themselves away.

Yuta nodded as he frantically puts on his brief and shorts as he did not want to be seen this KIND OF STATE, which lasted almost a few minutes, and after that they sneaked their way downstairs, just as the Naegi parents entered and there Komaru greeted her parents, as Yuta stood there and behaved himself, hoping that the Naegi parents would not find out what he and Komaru just did a while ago.

"Komaru..."

"Hello, Komaru..."

"Mom! Dad!"

"Sorry if we arrived late..."

"We're going to have a late-night celebration..."

"Sure!"

"Now all we need is wait for your brother..."

"And we can have a family gathering..."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the parking lot of Nekotami Tower, where the situation remained at a standstill, and you can see that the pissed-off police official was insulted at being talked off by Naegi, and he grudgingly gave the radio to Takaki and went to survey the area, and Takaki sighed in relief, and there he asks Naegi what happened there and what caused the explosion, in which Naegi went into detail about what he did, and surmised that his action resulted in killing the gunmen that controlled the bomb-controlled drones and halted the terrorists' actions temporarily.

Takaki was surprised and yet he tells Naegi not to act so reckless reasoning that the blast may have caught him, but the teen boy laughed a bit saying that he managed to avoid the backdraft.

"Look, Mako...you may be a kid...I can tell from your voice..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but listen carefully. You should avoid doing and acting like a gung-ho. You're up against a dozen or so armed gunmen...I'm surprised you survived and made it this far. Any private citizen wouldn't..."

"But here I am. Safe and sound."

"For now."

"I'll be okay."

"Better still...you need to stay hidden. There's no telling when you're going to end up in a body bag."

"Don't worry. My GOOD LUCK will keep me safe."

While Takaki is relieved to hear that Naegi survived, he is still worried at the fact that the boy is still at risk of getting caught and killed, and he advised him to stay hidden and keep a low profile unless necessary, saying that he does not want a YOUNGBLOOD to die on the eve of Christmas, but Naegi displayed optimism that he will save the night and celebrate Christmas.

"I'm not kidding...you got to look out for yourself."

"I am."

"Look, in an hour or so from now...it's going to be Christmas...and the last thing I ever wanted is someone like you getting killed."

"I understand."

"So please do as I..."

"Don't worry. Like I said, my GOOD LUCK will keep me safe."

"You sure are optimistic...aren't you?"

"I guess...it's all that I have..."

Takaki chuckled at Naegi's optimism, and admitted that he admired his spirit, and tells him to stay alive and keep up the upbeat attitude, telling him that once this crisis is over, he would like to invite Naegi to dinner with the Ishimaru family, which Naegi smiled as he said that he would consider it but would have to ask his parents for permission first.

This made Takaki raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to ask your parents for permission, Mako?"

"Yeah."

"Such a good kid. Your parents are going to be proud of you."

"Not sure about that."

"How so?"

"They have no idea about the situation here...and I intend to keep it that way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I don't want them and my younger sister to get worried too much since it's almost Christmas..."

The police official who got told off by Naegi a while ago was rather pissed seeing Takaki entertaining a percieved nutcase than doing his actual job, and he sighed as he decided to do his job, believing that he can upstage Takaki and prove that he is more competent than him.

Not far, an ambitious TV reporter is stationed outside, and using unknown means, he was able to eavesdrop the radio signals and listen to the conversation between Takaki and Naegi, though Naegi referred to himself as Mako in order to mislead the terrorists and prevent them from using the hostages to pin him down.

The reporter then told his cameraman to keep on listening, as he wanted to get the SCOOP OF THE CENTURY and find out who this Mako is, and to show Tokyo why he is the best reporter within the prefecture.

"You sure about this...?"

"Yeah...and keep listening to that conversation...I need to knkw who this Mako is..."

"Don't you think that it would only...?"

"Don't care. All I care is to get the biggest scoop this Christmas...and that Mako guy is my ticket to news stardom."

"..."

"Just do your job, okay?"

"...fine..."

"Good."

After that, the shrewd news reporter took out a radio and attempted to match the frequency in order eavesdrop on the conversation so as to get as much information in order feed the public such news in order to make himself a credible reporter and believed it would launch him to stardom.

As he tried to adjust the frequency to hack inside the building, the cameraman is having doubts about this and asks the reporter if he is serious, feeling that this might endanger the situation but the shrewd reporter said that the police will handle it and that he is doing this because its the work and obligation of a reporter.

"Look...are you sure about this...?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think this would put the hostages in danger...?"

"The police will handle it."

"But we're talking about..."

"I don't give a damn what happens next...all I care is to get promoted and become the number 1 reporter of all Japan! Now shut up and help me here!"

"..."

"Come on!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside the Nekotami Tower, where you can see Sakakura is already losing his cool after what happened, as Naegi's actions stalled their plans and he wanted to go all-out but Munakata urged him to stay cool, as he reiterated that the plan will push through and that their mission will be completed as scheduled.

Moreover, he assured to Sakakura that they will leave the building alive and no one can stop them as they have the hostages, thus the cops would not dare come charging in, which Sakakura still pointing out that the meddler is still here and would ruin their plans, which Munakata promised that he will see to it that the meddler will die in a gruesome way.

"The meddler will meet his end. That I promise."

"You sure...?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"..."

"Be patient, Sakakura. The meddler will not leave this building alive."

"Fine."

"Good."

"..."

Not far, Maizono and her four idol members were patiently waiting, as they wondered what is going on, and Satomi sighed as she guessed that Naegi must have been too chickened to leave the building and ended up getting stuck, but Ayaka chastises her for the comments, saying that Naegi is not the kind of boy who would be that selfish, and as the two girls bicker stealthily, they noticed that Maizono is smiling in a worried way.

They asks her why the smile, and there she pointed out that since Naegi is the one on the loose, he is likely the one who caused the ruckus and puts the gunmen on a standstill, which would explain why Sakakura was so furious and wanting to go out there and kill him on sight.

Satomi stared in disbelief and asks Maizono if she means it, as she felt that Naegi doesn't have the guts to even kill the gunmen, which Ayaka urged her to keep it down, and said that if Maizono means it, then it showed that Naegi must have stayed inside the building to help the hostages and foil the gunmen's attempts to attack the police.

Maizono sweat-dropped as her idol members began to bicker as they argue on whether Naegi is reliable ot not, and if he is manly or a spineless coward.

"Ayaka...are you really sure about that...?"

"That's what I think..."

"You think that a petite-looking boy would do those things like he's Rambo?"

"Well, why are the gunmen are scrambling and panicking...?"

"I think they're just acting like…"

"If Naegi escaped, he would've alerted the cops and told them the route he took…but there's no word…which means that he's still here."

"I can't believe you're siding with a geek like…"

"Come on, Satomi…"

However, one of the hostages is seen smirking, in which the person overheard the conversation and decided to stand up and do something to help matters, and the three idol members blinked their eyes as the person walked towards one of the gunmen and requests to see Munakata to have a word with him, claiming to have a way to solve this crisis.

The person appeared to be a teenage girl, about the same age as Naegi and Maizono. She is clad in a gothic-like attire and she is identified as **Celestia Ludenberg**. Satomi stared wide-eyed and sensed that trouble is about to brew, and when Maizono and Ayaka asks what is wrong, Satomi told them that she heard a lot about Celestia.

Celestia is said to be a superb gambler and her reputation is quite something, as she won countless games and amassed a lot of money as well as causing several gambling outlets to go bankrupt and even made a lot of wealthy gamblers to lose all of their money and driven them to destitute and debts, as well as causing well-known gamblers to go into hiding once they run out of money to pay off their debtors and loan sharks.

Moreover, Satomi said that she heard that Celestia is said to have the tag of "queen of liars", and there she suspect that Celestia might lie her way into escaping the hostage crisis for herself and leave the rest behind, and there Celestia approached Satomi, having heard the conversation and assured to her that she is going to bail everyone out.

Of course Satomi does not take the words in face value.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"And why would I take your word for it?"

"Because I care about the others."

"Really, Ms. Ludenberg?"

"Yes."

"And you are not going to bail yourself out of this…?"

"Oh dear…no. I want to save everyone."

"…"

Maizono wondered where this would lead to, and as Satomi and Celestia bickered, Munakata, who was passing by, overheard it and approached the scene and asks what are they arguing about, and there Celestia smiled as she said that she has a proposition for him and wished to speak to him in private, and though he mentally dismisses the idea as he sees it as a waste of time, he nevertheless decided to entertain her for a while to see what she has in mind.

Moments later, inside the office room, Munakata asks Celestia what does she want and made it clear that he is a busy man and does not want to waste unnecessary time, and there Celestia said that she knows who the meddler is and what he is like, stating that the meddler is an easy target once sighted, and there she proposed a deal: if she tells Munakata who the meddler is, she would be set free and nothing else. He is free to do what he want with the other hostages as she only wants to leave so as to have a Christmas binge with the gambling establishments.

Munakata snickered a bit seeing that Celestia is indeed a selfish girl, yet he is open to the idea just to find out who the meddler is and how to flush him out and kill him on the spot so that his plans will proceed without problems.

"So…is that your reason?"

"Yes, kind sir."

"I still have doubts whether to take your word for it or not."

"You can trust me on this. I don't care about the other flock…you're free to waste them if you like."

"And if you tell me about this meddler…and if we flush him out…"

"Then your problems are over."

"I see…anyway I like to ask you something."

"Hmm…?"

Munakata then asks why is she bickering with the other girls a while ago, and there Celestia said that the girls she is arguing are members of an idol group, and gave a description of Maizono, revealing that the lead idol is the girlfriend of the meddler, and there Munakata asks Celestia who the meddler is, and there the ungrateful Celestia revealed Naegi's name.

Outside the office room, the rest of the hostages, including Maizono and her group, overheard the conversation via a radio that was left unattended by one of the goons, and the hostages, including Maizono and her group, stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, and Satomi gritted her teeth seeing that Celestia is indeed selfish and only wants to escape for herself, while Maizono became shocked that Clesetia had just gave Naegi's identity away and that the teen gambler intended to escape and fend for herself as well as letting the rest of the hostages die at the hands of Munakata.

Moreover, Celestia even exposed Maizono's identity and have her used as a bait to lure Naegi out. Ayaka also agreed that Celestia is really a fool but is surprised when told by Satomi that Celestia will be dead sooner.

"Satomi…what are you…?"

"That gambling bitch is dead."

"How so…?"

"You think those hostage takers are going to let her go that easily?"

"Eh…? You mean…?"

"Yup. I'm guessing that she is about to be killed."

"No…no way…"

"She got her just deserts."

At the office, Munakata raised an eyebrow when Celestia provided the picture of Maizono, and he asks Celestia what good would this do, and she said that she can be a good bait to lure Naegi out, and yet Munakata asks if she can provide the picture of Naegi, which she paused for a bit, realizing that she do not have Naegi's picture and stated that there are ways to lure Naegi out and that the teen boy will be compelled to turn himself in.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, kind sir."

"And why did you fail to provide a picture of this Naegi?"

"I only met him earlier…and he can be easily identified…I already told you his description."

"Hmm…"

"Well…?"

"Can you wait for a bit."

"Sure."

Nodding, Munakata took out his radio and homed in on the frequency and called out Naegi, but not addressing him by his name, and as Naegi answered, he was told to surrender himself and bring forth the weapons and explosives that he took, which the teen boy deny, saying that he won't surrender to a scum like him.

However, Munakata made his move and addressed Naegi by his name, saying that he knows that Naegi is just a 16-year old GREENHORN with a RAGING HORMONE and lacked the necessary drive to take down his men and even said that he will make an example of what would happen if Naegi attempted to defy him again, as he made Celestia speak, which she urged Naegi to surrender so that she can leave the building alive.

As Naegi is silent for he is pissed that he deduced that she is the one who gave him away to Munakata, but then he is taken aback when a gunshot sound is heard, and there Munakata told Naegi that this is the result, and he gave Naegi an ultimatum: surrender now or one of the hostages will be next, going far as threatening that Naegi's CLOSEST ONES (which he intentionally did not mention Maizono's name), could be among the candidates, yet Naegi is determined not to give in to the likes of Munakata.

"So, Mr. Naegi…do you feel like surrendering to me?"

"Not a chance."

"Are you really that foolish?"

"Yes."

"What made you think you can defy me?"

"In four words."

"Which are…?"

"Yipee Ka-Yay…you motherfucker."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the first part of this chapter has a semi-naughty scene involving Komaru and Yuta…things went tense in the rest of this chapter, as Celestia Ludenbrg, true to her character, wants to escape only for her own benefit, going as far as exposing Naegi and Maizono's identities, only to backfire as she got her comeuppance from Munakata himself

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi gets into a situationand it might involve someone close to him to be used as a bargaining chip

And that means that Naegi is being hunted down again

See you in October…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
